Two Worlds Collide: The Sorcerer's Stone
by Mondmaedchen
Summary: The Seven and Reyna, Nico and Calypso are sent to Harry's first year at Hogwarts...as eleven year olds! They are sent to protect the Golden Three Neville, Luna, Ginny and the Weasley Twins, but the Dark Lord is rising and Harry cannot defeat him alone. How will they help? Can they even help? Will the Dark Lord rise, or be led to his demise? Will Fred Weasley live?
1. Annabeth I

**Okay. This is my first crossover fanfic and I'm really excited! So let me know what you think, and I'll try to keep updating a chapter per day. My life is hectic right now, so I may get to a chapter per two days. I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

Harry Potter - holly wood, phoenix feather

Hermione Granger - vine wood, dragon hearstring

Ron Weasley - willow wood, unicorn hair

Luna Lovegood - oak, thestral hair

Ginny Weasley- ebony wood, thestral hair

Neville Longbottom - cherry wood, unicorn hair

Annabeth Chase - 12 inch, cypress wood, dragon heartstring

Percy Jackson - 12 inches, vine wood, phoenix feather

Hazel Levesque/Flamenco - 11 inch, hazel wood, unicorn tail hair

Frank Zhang - 12 inch, hornbeam wood, veela hair

Piper McClean - 12 inch, cherry wood, coral

Jason Grace - 12 inches, elm wood, troll whisker

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Allerano - 12 inches, hawthorn wood, thestral tail hair

Nico di Angelo/Flamenco - 11 inches, yew wood, dragon heartstring

Calypso Titan - 12 inches, rose wood, unicorn tail hair

Leo Valdez - 12 inches, ash wood, phoenix feather

**Annabeth**

Lightning streaked the personal hurricane that Jason and Percy were creating together. Sadness mingled with hope ran through Annabeth's veins like lava in an erupting volcano. Piper's silver mourning decor shimmered as the Campfire turned black-a sign that the camp was in mourning. The Sev-no, the Six, always did a display of their powers to show their grief, every night around the Campfire.

Jason and Percy would cross swords and make a lightning hurricane. Piper would decorate with Aphrodite's sends of stylish mourning decor. Hazel would add to the decor by adding fire rubies to the mourning decor, in honor of the fire-user's fire power. Frank would shoot an arrow to sever the rope that held Annabeth's tapestry of the hero defeating Gaea.

"In honor of the hero who fell and disappeared, the one who defeated Gaea, and also so many others," said Chiron in a rough and haggard voice. "In honor if the fire-user, Leo Valdez." Leo. The name hung heavy in the air, and the Campers bowed their heads. Annabeth choked up.

Leo was one of the prophecy, the Second Great Prophecy. Seven Half-Bloods Who Answer the Call, to Storm or Fire the World Must Fall. An Oath to Keep With A Final Breath, and Foes Bear Arms to the Doors of Death.

Seven half-bloods who answer the call. Jason, Percy, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Piper and Annabeth. To storm or fire the world must fall. Leo was fire, Jason was storm, and Leo was who the Gaea fell to. An oath to keep with a final breath. Leo's oath to Calypso, that he would return to Ogygia...and to her. And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death. Bob and Damasean, the good titan and giant closed the doors of death on one side, bearing arms.

Annabeth leaned her head against Percy's shoulder and closed her eyes. Tears were welling up in them as she remembered Leo. His curly black hair, the impish smile, the pain in his dark chocolate-colored eyes, laced over with light-heartedness and humor. Annabeth opened her eyes again, and saw Jason, golden hair astray, and light blue eyes hollow with sorrow.

Percy's black hair was standing up in static electricity, and Annabeth was concerned about the emptiness in his bright, sparkling, sea green eyes, the way his shoulders slumped, the way the tiredness was showing in every inch of his body. Annabeth saw his sorrow clearly in the way he looked. He was still not over his grief for their curly-haired friend.

Nico was usually in Camp for the Campfire. His black hair flopped limply over his dark green eyes. Those eyes. Eyes filled with pain. Over and over and over again. Pain...pain beyond belief...Annabeth shuddered to think of what the pale-skinned boy had gone through. Even Drew, the Stoll brothers and Clarisse looked sad and remorseful. Annabeth caught Nyssa, the daughter of Hephaestus and Leo's half-sister, sniffling into a tissue.

Piper, Leo's best friend, was dabbing tears away from her kaleidoscope eyes. Usually her eyes reflected all the colors of the rainbow, but at the Campfire Mourning Ritual, her eyes reflected black, gray and silver, and a lot of grief and pain. Her dark brown hair had feathers braided in. Usually she had multi-colored beads and bright blue jays feathers braided in and eagles feathers and many more brightly colored birds feathers. But for the Campfire, she exchanged those bright, happy beads and feathers for crows and Ravens feathers and black beads, sadness reflecting off of every inch of her tan skin.

Reyna sat next to Hazel, and was wearing a black toga, her black braid flung loosely over her shoulder. Her obsidian eyes looked like Nico's eyes...reflecting their pain and grief. Every one of the Six was grieving. Even the Two, who brought the Athena Parthenon, were sorrowing.

Hazel's golden eyes were tearing up, and she covered her face with her hazel-skinned hands. Her dark brown hair was curly, just to her shoulder, and Frank was comforting her.

Frank's dark brown hair was cut short, and his dark brown eyes were filled with sadness. He and Leo had never gotten along so well, but Leo's death had still affected him.

Suddenly Annabeth opened her eyes wide. There was a scurrying sound in the bushes, and she narrowed her eyes and all the Campers turned their heads into the bushes, as a slim beautiful girl walked out. Annabeth heard Percy gasp, but she didn't have time to wonder why.

This girl was wearing a short white dress that reached to her knees. Her eyes were almond-shaped and were caramel-colored. Her hair was cinnamon-colored, and tied in a loose braid.

"Forgive me for intruding," she said with a sweet smile. "But I believe what you are going to see will be extraordinary. We did it with the help of Nico di Angelo." Annabeth glared at Nico. So that's why he wasn't grieving with the rest of them!

"Miss me?" A voice asked from behind the almond-eyed girl. A voice Annabeth knew too well. And out of the shadows stepped a curly-haired boy with black hair, and impish smile, slightly pointed ears and a tool belt.

"LEO!" Piper screeched and knocked him to the ground with a great flying hug.

"Leo!" Jason yelled, and Annabeth could see he was trying to decide wether to punch him or hug him. The Six and the Two flew forward and tackled the boy with a hug...all of them except Annabeth. She stalked forward and looked on the ground where the boy was now sitting and laughing. Her eyes widened with shock and happiness.

Sitting before her was truly Leo Valdez.

**Okay I think? I have more chapters on my computer, so if you like this one, I'll continue. Mondmaedchen out!**


	2. Percy II

**Hi. I'm sick with the flu, so I kinda havr a little time to continue. Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, viewed or reviewed! Here's the chapter, after the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

**Percy**

Percy gaped. And he knew it. He was gawking open-mouthedly like and idiot. But he didn't care, since Leo was back! Chiron cleared his throat loudly, and the happy reunion ended.

"Big House, now," Chiron said sternly. Percy nodded, then walked back to the Big House, eyes now on the caramel-eyed girl. He sat down on the lavender couch in the living room, still watching her.

"Calypso," he breathed out, taking in Leo's hand in Calypso's. Annabeth was at his side in an instant.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern filling her silver eyes. Her pale golden locks were strewn over her shoulders in a rushed (but attractive) way.

"I know her," Percy said after hesitating. "That's Calypso. I have no idea how Leo wooed a goddess, but I'm happy for him. And Calypso, of course."

"How do you know her?" Annabeth insisted.

"Well, remember that time I was gone for two weeks and everyone thought I was dead because of the explosion of the telkhine nest in the volcano?" Percy said slowly, unsure of wether he should tell her this.

"Yes," Annabeth said sharply. "What about it?"

"Calypso rescued and healed me after I landed on Ogygia after the explosion," Percy admitted sheepishly.

Annabeth inhaled sharply. "I thought so," she said, defeat flooding her eyes. Piper nudged Percy, and to his embarrassment, he realized everyone had gone silent and was looking at him and Annabeth. Percy was sure his face was turning every shade of red there was.

"As I said," said Chiron with an annoyed tone of voice. "All of you will go on a Quest...in England. You will get there on a plane."

A clamoring of voices rose up and Percy found himself yelling that Zeus would never let a son of Poseidon cross the world in an airplane. He heard Jason yelling that this Quest would end in disaster.

Piper was yelling that she didn't like how Flight Attendants treat economy class, Annabeth was screaming about spiders on a plane, Frank was yelling that Mars hated the air, Hazel was yelling that she gets airsick, and Calypso and Leo looked on with dazed expressions, so if they weren't used to the group arguments anymore. Then a clear, sparkling laugh echoed around the room.

"You...you guys...are...so...so hilarious!" Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the oracle of Camp Half-Blood, gasped out between laughs. Then she burst out laughing again. She doubled over in laughter, but Piper's charmspeak put an end to that.

"Stop laughing and stand up straight," said Piper's rich voice. Percy almost succumbed to her charmspeak, but remembered it was meant for Rachel Dare. Rachel stopped laughing and stood up, her face blank.

"Yes," she said with no emotion. "I will stop laughing and stand up straight." Then she shook her head and glared at Piper. "Stop doing that!" Piper grinned. Chiron laughed.

"Your mission is to protect some people by the name Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley, Hemione Granger and a boy called Harry Potter," said Chiron. "I am assigning you all to protect these nine." And he proceeded to explain all about Hogwarts and Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley.

"So let me get this straight," said Leo, eyebrows quirking mischievously. "We go over to Pigears, protect this Harry Potter and co until we can help kick Lord Moldyrot's big fat butt?"

"Stop it!" scolded Calypso. "Show some respect!" But she was smiling as she scolded him, so she wasn't really scolding him.

"Sorry Sunshine," said Leo grinning.

"When are you going to stop calling me that?" sighed Calypso, but she was definitely grinning now.

"Never!" said Leo loudly.

"To answer your question, Leo," said Chiron, smiling a little at the humor that Camp had been missing when Leo "died". "Yes. But it's Hogwarts, the Dark Lord or Lord Voldemort, and you are going to battle him as wizards and witches."

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Hazel sweetly, pointing out the fact that they would be Sixth Years and Fifth Years.

"Zeus will turn you all into eleven-year-olds," said Chiron bluntly. Frank choked on the sip of water he'd been drinking.

"What?" he spluttered, spraying water everywhere.

"Zeus will turn you all into eleven-year-olds," Chiron said.

"But Nico and I are a year younger," Hazel pointed out again. "How would that work out?" Chiron smiled. These were truly very inquisitive heroes.

"You two will be turned into Spanish twins," said Chiron. "Your names will be Nico and Hazel Flamenco. In Harry Potter and co's second year, you and Nico will go as you are now, only as eleven-year-olds." Chiron looked up and continued with the explanation. "This is all in the past. Right now, Lord Voldemort he's taken over, the one who was prophesied to defeat him is dead, all the rebels are dead, everyone who opposes him is dead. You will be sent back eight years in time, and as soon as your mission is complete, you will return to our time. Your mission will take seven years.

"And," Chiron said, checking his watch. "Zeus should be here...right now."

"I AM HERE!" a voice boomed from the doorway, and the heroes saw the suited God right there, with a powerful expression on his face.

**A/N**

**Good? Bad? What do you think? Should I continue? No? If you don't think so, well too bad! I'm continuing, since my best friend decided to tell me it was amazing. Thank you everyone for reading!**


	3. Hazel III

**I am totally sick with the flu, having only this half an hour of no stomach upsetness to write this story. To William Carstairs, I still find no 'for bear arms' thing. Through another review, could you kindly explain to me where you find it? Oh, and I thank you all who reviwed. Not many, but still.**

**GUEST:**

**Please continue. One condition... Percy had to mention something like" now I am not the only one to show up at my funeral**

**LOVEPERCY76234:**

**LOVE IT!**

**MEWSTER7:**

**MORE!**

**WILLIAM CARSTAIRS:**

**Great Story. Could you please change the for bear arms thing because it Bob and Dameasan who did that**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**Hazel**

Hazel felt faint. Zeus' outburst gave her the feeling as if she'd been dunked in static electricity. Zeus irritably waved his hand, and all began to change, except Hazel and Calypso.

"ARE YOU SURE THAT YOU WANT TO EMBARK ON THIS QUEST, GODDESS?" Zeus thundered.

"I am sure," Calypso answered calmly.

"VERY WELL," Zeus boomed and waved his hand. It was weird to watch. Annabeth was getting shorter, her cheeks getting rounder and her silver eyes became gray.

Percy was also getting shorter, his cheeks getting chubby and rosy, sea green eyes becoming plain green.

Frank was getting shorter, thinner, with less bulk. His hair started to grow out just a little, so it was as rowdy as Percy's. His eyes were wider, giving the appearance that he was an innocent kid.

Piper was getting shorter, as well as her hair. It was beaded with beads and strings-no feathers. Her kaleidoscope eyes became plain blue, and her cheeks became rosier.

Jason looked almost the same...except that he had chubby cheeks and a rosy face and large round eyes.

Reyna was getting shorter, and her hair was cut to a bob, just above her shoulders. Her obsidian eyes were now brown, as Hazel assumed they'd been when she was an innocent child.

Calypso herself was changing, caramel eyes changing shape as cinnamon hair unfurled from the braid down her shoulders.

Leo was just Leo in mini-version. The same impish smile, but the only difference was that his cheeks were hollow and gaunt, his body held that scrawniness that he'd had when he was sixteen, and he was thin. The skin on his left cheek was shredded and scabbed over, some part of it still bleeding a little, probably a wound from running away from another foster home. Hazel had noticed the scar before, but it had been faded. This was more prominent, however. Hazel shuddered. She realized that this was how Leo had looked like when he was eleven.

But Nico had the most prominent change. His skin was changing color, turning from olive to tan. His hair was changing into a light brown, dark green eyes turning into a light gray.

Hazel rushed to the mirror, and watched as her brown skin turned tan, watched as her golden eyes turned light gray, watched as her dark brown hair turned light brown. She looked like a female version of Spanish Nico.

Zeus snorted and they all found themselves in jeans and t-shirts. A lovely lady stood in the doorway next to Zeus. "Much better," she sighed happily and vanished.

"Aphrodite," growled Annabeth.

"CALYPSO," roared Zeus. "YOU CANNOT GO AROND JUST BEING CALLED CALYPSO! YOU WILL BE CALYPSO TITAN!"

"Yes, my lord," said Calypso, bowing in her blue jeans and white tank top.

"Good," boomed Zeus. "I have sent you Lady Hestia, as a witch called Tasha Stumper, to show you around Diagon Alley. You will get your robes, books, wands and more!" And with a flash of lightning, Zeus vanished.

"If you go on a quest, you need a prophecy," said Rachel. She walked forward, then closed her eyes. When she opened them, her eyes were snake-green, and a raspy voice came from her mouth.

_"The Lord of Darkness will rise._

_You will help him to power or demise._

_He is out to kill the lightning scar, like an unmoveable stone,_

_As demigods and the long-imprisoned goddess fight for blood and bone."_

ThenRachel fell back onto a couch that Chiron had moved and slept there. Annabeth had whipped up a notepad and a pen and had written this down. Hazel could not mistake the fear in her veins, she was very scared.

"Come with me," a woman ordered. Her hair was white-blond, and her eyes were dark brown.

"Let me guess, you are Lady Hestia, in disguise of Tasha Stumper?" Hazel guessed. The woman smiled warmly.

"You guessed right, Hazel dear," Hestia agreed. "Now all of you come with me to Diagon Alley." Everything went dark. Then Hazel could see again. They were in front of a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Hestia smiled again and led them one by one into the shop. Hazel was the last.

The darkness in the shop was nothing Hazel couldn't handle. After Madam Malkin had measured her and given her her robes, Lady Tasha Hestia produced Galleons, and they paid.

After they all picked up enough gold to last them for two years from Gringotts, Hazel and Frank held hands and they all walked to Flourish and Blotts, getting the textbooks, and Annabeth insisted on buying ten copies of every book in the store. Ten copies. Lady Tasha Hesti just looked amused and created a vortex where the robes, books and quills, ink and parchment were sucked in.

Hazel felt alarmed, and let out a cry of alarm as _Curses and Countercurses_ by Vindictus Viridian flew into the black hole. "Don't worry," Lady Tasha Hestia assured us. "I just sent it to our hotel room in the Leaky Cauldron." Hazel bit her tongue and nodded anxiously.

They ended up buying twenty pewter cauldrons, ("Two for each of you," said Lady Tasha Hestia) ten sets of crystal phials, ten telescopes, ten scales, ten black pointed hats, ten pairs of dragon-hide gloves, ten black winter cloaks with silver fastenings, and ten sets of basic ingredients for Potions.

There was only a wand left, and Lady Tasha Hestia indicated that she clearly wanted each of them to have two pets. She first vanished the stuff they'd bought in another black vortex and they left towards Jewelle's Exotic &amp; Domestic Pet Emporium.

Annabeth chose a screech owl and a tawny owl called Jewel and Pipsqueak. The screech owl was called Pipsqueak.

Percy chose a barn owl called Feather, and a golden angelfish he called Goldie.

Calypso chose a tawny owl called Flame and a shifting-cat she called Moongazer. (Shifting cats are cats that are house cats in the day but at night turn into wildcats.)

Leo selected a phoenix called Fire and a flying squirrel he called Streak.

Hazel chose a rare black owl and a toad. The owl was called Ebony, the toad was Bet Hie.

Frank took a liking to a barn owl called Sandy and a sprout hamster called Pita Bread (Pita for short. Sprout hamsters are hamsters that can grow plants).

Piper liked a handsome tawny owl called Tawny, and a Jack Russel terrier she called Spot.

Jason chose an eagle called Lightning and a rat he called Nibbles.

Reyna chose a shifting-cat called Bethena and a screech owl called Shooting Star.

Nico chose a black owl he called Dark, and a bat he called Shadow.

Lady Tasha Hestia took them all to the Leaky Cauldron, but then vanished. Hazel felt the world revolve around her, and she dropped to her knees. When the rumbling stopped, Hazel looked up and saw a lavender couch, with the others sprawled across it, groaning. Only Calypso had managed to land on he feet. Hazel frowned. What about the wand? But it was too late. She was home.

**A/N**

**So how was that? It was great, I believe, since I felt really inspirated this morning! To CodeNameWiseGirl, I think that Marriage of the Seven is next on the updating list!**

**Mondmaedchen out! :)**


	4. Frank IV

**Hi everyone! I know this is an extremely short chapter, but the rest of the chapters will be longer! I pinkie promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. **

**Frank**

Frank really hated airplanes. He was really glad that they were landing. He was also really glad that Lady Tasha Hestia was picking them up.

Fifteen minutes later, he was sitting in a dark airport, wreathed in cobwebs and sculls. He shuddered. Lady Hestia was already there.

"We will now go back in time," she said silkily, voice soft and smooth, her red eyes warm and cozy. She waved a hand, and there was a flash of light. Blinded, Frank staggered around. When his vision cleared, he was standing in a bright and cheery airport, passengers talking and milling around. He felt like his intestines had been frozen, microwaved, then frozen and microwaved again.

"Where are we?" he asked, fighting nausea.

"In eight years ago of course," smiled Hestia. "Now let's go pick up your wands!"

Half an hour later, Frank was standing in Ollivanders Wand Shop, trying out wands, no longer nauseous. Suddenly one glowed red and released sparks.

"Incredible," Ollivander murmured. "You have a rare hornbeam wood and veela hair cross combo." Frank just shrugged and payed for his wand, and put a hand in Hazel's. She was paired with a common oak and veela hair. Not great for her, he knew. Not great for Hazel Levesque. Great for Hazel Flamenco. Hazel had taken off her disguise and had gotten the wand that bonded with the real Hazel. she would use that next year, when she was actually Hazel Levesque.

"Ready for your hotel rooms?" asked Hestia, smiling brightly. Mumbles of "sure" and "I s'pose" were heard all around. I smiled.

"Absolutely," I answered strongly. Hestia beamed. She waved her hand and with a POP we were standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Calypso, Piper and Hazel in room 412," she announced. "Annabeth and Reyna in room 413. Leo, Jason and Nico in room 414. Percy and Frank in room 415." Leo grinned mischieviously.

"So I can be Supreme Commander, McShizzle Dude, and Chef Leo in the Wizarding World?" he pumped his fist in the air.

"Shut up Leo," Annabeth and Reyna said in unison. Calypso just laughed.

"That Supreme Commander, McShizzle Dude and Chef Leo got me off that wretched island Ogygia, you know," she said, quirking her eyebrow.

Jason put his arm around Piper. "Well, he came back, and that's all that matters. Three months! Three months we thought he was dead," said Jason.

"Enough," said Hestia. "Go to your rooms. Here are your letters. Your tickets are in there. Not to be unkind. It is just that you have a long day tomorrow. Your train leaves at eleven."

Frank linked arms with Percy. "Come, my fellow Praetor," he said exaggeratedly. "Let us go to our Mansion."

"But, my Praetor," said Percy in mock horror. "I am your _former_ Praetor, not your _fellow_ Praetor."

"That doesn't matter," said Frank airily, enjoying the play they were putting on. By the way Percy's eyes glimmered with amusement, he took it that Percy was enjoying it too. "You _were_ a Praetor, so you still are my fellow Praetor."

Percy mock bowed. "Why thank you, my dear Praetor." Frank laughed.

"We're at our room," he said, curious to as how it looked. "Let's go in." Frank had a right to be curious, since this was a wizarding room. He pushed it open to find a dark red room with two four-poster canopy beds, a wardrobe and a table with two chairs. Oddly bland, with only a mirror. Frank turned to see Hestia. She smiled brightly at him.

"You only need to walk through the mirror to get dressed in robes, as tomorrow you have a long day," said Hestia. And with a POP, she was gone. Percy laughed, as he went to stare at the mirror.

"How can _this_ be able to change us?" he scoffed, his eleven-year-old features scrunching in amusement.

"You'd be surprised as to what I can do," the mirror said sharply, shocking both Frank and Percy. Once he'd steadied his heartbeat, Percy was standing in sleeping wear, looking disgruntled. Frank laughed, feeling relieved that Hestia hadn't been joking at all.

He went forward and walked through the mirror, coming back out completely clothed in sleepwear. Bidding Percy a good night, he climbed into the bed, and fell asleep.

**A/N**

**Good? Bad? Still don't know! Let me know in a review! *Wink wink wink***


	5. Piper V

**Hi everybody. I really went out of my way today, sitting or an hour at the computer with the first Harry Potter book in my hand, writing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. I am also taking paragraphs out of Harry Potter, which I also do not own.**

**Piper**

Jason kept looking at Leo like he was a ghost. It was annoying. Piper was standing in the London Station, not exactly understanding where to go.

"Er, Lady Hestia, how do we-" but when Piper turned around, the Hearth Goddess was gone. Piper knew the word _Muggles_ meant _non-magic folk_ and she looked around, wondering where she'd hear such a word. She just saw a black-haired boy run towards a barrier between Platform Nine and Platform Ten. She thought he'd just run into the barrier, but to her surprise, he disappeared when he made contact, a bunch of red-headed people following him.

"Guys? We have to run through there," Piper said, grinning at the horrified expressions on their faces.

"We'll crash!" spluttered Jason, while Calypso was clutching Leo's arm so hard that Leo's face turned green. Hazel fanned herself with her hands, Nico banging his fist against his forehead. Annabeth just analyzed the barrier, a thoughtful expression in her eleven-year-old eyes.

"Let's do it!" yelled Percy, grinning, shoving his trolley in front of him. He ran to the barrier-and disappeared. Soon everyone was doing it, and only Piper was left. She was worried.

"I don't think I can do this," she whispered to herself. The barrier looked awfully solid to her. She closed her eyes, determined not to open them until the ordeal was over and done with, and ran forward, but the crash she expected never came, instead, she just kept on running, and running, and running, she opened her eyes, there were her friends, and Piper stopped.

Jason, Frank, Leo and Percy were hoisting all of their trunks into a scarlet train. Piper took her owl cage and the dog carrier and the trunk, and hoisted it all into the train. A conductor came and took it all away. All of the train's compartments were already full, except for three.

One had a brown-haired girl with sparkling brown eyes, the other had a round-faced, black-haired boy carrying a toad, and the last held a red-haired boy and a black-haired boy.

Piper watched as Annabeth, Reyna and Spanish Hazel chose the compartment with the brown-haired girl.

"Hello," she heard the brown-haired witch say. "I'm Hermione Granger. You are?" Piper wanted to choose between the round-faced boy or the redhead. But Leo, Calypso, Nico and Frank took that choice.

"I'm Neville Longbottom," the boy said thickly. "And this is my toad Trevor. You are...say your name please?" Piper shook her head, cold determination in her veins. She sat down next to the black-haired boy, and stuck out her hand, Jason and Percy following her.

"Hi," said Piper. "I'm Piper McClean. That's Percy Jackson and Jason Grace, who is my boy-my best friend." The black-haired boy regarded her with glittering green eyes.

"Hello," he said, taking her hand. "I am Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley. Like a Pumpkin Pastie?" Piper nodded, taking in the large pile of sweets next to them. She took a bite, surprised by the delicious pumpkin flavor.

There was a knock on the compartment door and the door opened to reveal Neville, the boy with the toad, coming with Leo, Calypso, Nico and Frank. Neville looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, Leo patted him on the back. "He'll turn up, I promise." Then, turning to Harry and Ron, said, "I'm Leo Valdez and the boy who's lost his toad is Neville Longbottom. That's Frank Zhang, Nico Flamenco and Calypso Titan."

"Yes," said Neville miserably. "Well, if you see him..." and they all left

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I had a toad, I'd lose it as fast as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

Piper stared at the rat that was snoozing on Ron's lap. Ron took out his wand, saying something about making him yellow, but Piper wasn't listening. She was shuddering inwardly, when the compartment door opened again. Neville and the others were back, but this time they had Hermione and the girls with him. They were already wearing their new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy voice.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Jason, but she wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in Ron's hand.

"Oh, you doing magic? Let's see it," said Annabeth, a cold calculating stare in her gray eyes. Ron looked taken aback.

"Okay. Do it Ron!" yowled Percy wildly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Shut up," said Reyna and Hazel as one.

Ron cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said Hermione. "Well, it's not a very good one, is it? I've tried-" but that's when Piper zoned out, zoning back in when Hermione said, "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

"Ron Weasley," said Ron.

"Harry Potter," Harry grinned.

"Percy Jackson," mumbled Percy.

"Jason Grace," muttered Jason.

"Piper McClean," Piper said brightly, remembering that Hermione was one of the girls they needed to protect.

"Leo Valdez," Leo winked cheekily.

"Frank Zhang."

"Calypso Titan."

"Nico Flamenco."

Annabeth waved her hand around, indicating Reyna and Hazel. "And we are Annabeth Chase, Hazel Flamenco and Reyna Avila Ramirez-Allerano."

Piper zoned out completely as Ron, Harry, Jason and Percy talked, and then they all went back to their compartments, and even as Draco Malfoy introduced himself and was sent running by Scabbers. Soon Piper was dressed in Hogwarts robes, following the giant of a man called Hagrid, outside a huge castle, completely terrified.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

**A/N**

**Pretty good! Huh? Huh? Yeah! So, put your idea in a review, since I really know where I am going, and put what you think of this into it, too!**


	6. Jason VI

**Hi everyone! I'm managing to get this done before we get to the airport and I hope you like it. To Random Person, I am taking your suggestion into account and will definately do something like that. Yes the pets are going to have a minor part in the story, sometimes getting killed saving the owners. To WowangelaWow, Annabeth and Hermione will be fast friends and Reyna will be too. When Luna and Ginny come to Hogwarts, Calypso and Hazel will be their best friends. The rest will be besties with Neville, Ron and Harry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. There are quotes from the actual book that do not belong to me at all.**

**Jason**

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face, and Jason knew he shouldn't mess with her.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door open wider. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole Wolf House in it, Jason realized. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Jason held Piper's hand, already awed, hearing the drone of voices from a doorway to the right-the rest of the school must be here already-but Professor McGonagall showed them into a small, empty chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded with the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Professor McGonagall's eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Jason saw Harry desperately try to flatten his hair, and Jason straightened his own cloak. Piper pulled a strand of hair out of her face, beads glimmering.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

"Will there be a sort of test?" Leo asked Jason nervously, looking green. "I hate tests. My ADHD always made me fail them."

"I hope it would be a gardening test," said Calypso. "I'd ace it."

"Any type of test would be fine by me," said Annabeth. "I memorized every single spell and all of the course books."

"You did?" asked Percy open-mouthed.

"Of course she did," Frank said bluntly. "She's Annabeth."

"That's right," said Piper with a laugh.

"Annabeth's always prepared," agreed Jason, inwardly laughing at the shocked expression on Hazel's face.

"If it's a fighting test we'd ace it," said Reyna, her obsidian eyes calculating the other students.

"With some casualties," agreed Hazel in a small voice.

"Don't worry," said Nico. "I could do some Underworld-y stuff and make them all disappear."

Harry and Ron poked their heads into the conversation. "I'm not exactly sure how they sort us," said Harry.

"Some sort of test, I think," said Ron. "My older brother Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Then something happened that made Harry jump about a foot in the air-several people screamed.

"What the-?"

Piper gasped. So did all the students around them. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the walls. Pearly white and transparent, they glided across the room, talking and arguing. They were saying some things about something they called Peeves, until something interrupted them. Jason wrinkled his nose. These ghosts looked nothing like the Lares at Camp Jupiter.

"Move along now," a sharp voice said, startling Jason out of his thoughts. Professor McGonagall had returned. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," said the witch. "Follow me. It'll be all right."

Feeling completely excited, Jason stepped in behind Leo, Percy, Frank, Nico, Ron and Harry, Piper, Calypso, Reyna, Hazel and Annabeth behind him. They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Jason loved it immediately, since it was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among students, ghosts shone misty silver.

Jason looked up and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Annabeth and Hermione whisper as one, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History." _

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Jason looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Jason zoned out, noticing that the other demigods did the same, with the exception of Calypso and Frank.

The hat sang a song that Jason ignored, but he snapped to attention when Professor McGonagall started speaking after the Great Hall burst into applause, holding a long piece of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbot, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of the line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. After a long pause and Jason was getting bored-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

The table on the right clapped and cheered as Hannah ran to the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted again and Susan ran off to join Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second to the left cheered; most Ravenclaws stood up to shake Terry's hand as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left cheered wildly.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" became a Slytherin. Jason thought about Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, also about what Chiron had told them about Slytherin, and immediately didn't like Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin" became a Hufflepuff, and "Finnigan, Seamus" was a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly onto her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Neville ran away still wearing it, and had to jog back to give it to "MacDougal, Morag" who became Ravenclaw.

When Draco Malfoy was picked, he was instantly called out as a Slytherin. He went off to join Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

Jason looked around. Not many people were left now.

"Moon, Malaya" became a Ravenclaw, "Nott, Thoren" became a Hufflepuff, "Parkinson, Pansy" became a Slytherin, "Patil, Padma" became a Ravenclaw, and "Patil, Parvati" became a Gryffindor, then "Perks, Sally Anne" who was a Hufflepuff, and then Jason heard-

"Potter, Harry!"

Jason heard a bunch of whispers as Harry stepped forward, nervously dropping the hat on his head, and then-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry went over to the Gryffindor table, his legs shaking, the Weasley twins that Ron had told them about jumping up yelling, "We got Potter!"

"Thomas, Dean" became Gryffindor, "Turpin, Lisa" became a Ravenclaw, and then Ron became Gryffindor.

"Chase, Annabeth!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Flamenco, Hazel!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Ramirez-Allerano, Reyna!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"McClean, Piper!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Titan, Calypso!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zhang, Frank!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Valdez, Leo!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Flamenco, Nico!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Jackson, Perseus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Then it was finally Jason's turn. He was feeling queasy, and he knew by then that his face was turning green.

"Grace, Jason!"

Jason stepped forward, and the hat dropped over his eyes.

"Hmm," said a small voice inside his ear. "I see pain, bravery, a lot of courage, and a willingness to learn. You would do well in Ravenclaw, but you have ADHD, being a demigod."

"You can tell?" whispered Jason in surprise.

"Yes, I can tell," the hat cackled. "So, no Hufflepuff, not cunning enough to be in Slytherin, only a son of Hades or a daughter of Hades or Pluto could get into Slytherin, too restless all the time for Ravenclaw, so it'd better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Jason felt a stabbing relief, as he took the hat off and joined Piper, resting his head on the table.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to the new year at Hogwarts! Befoe we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Jason heard Harry ask, "Is he-a bit mad?"

"Mad?" Percy W replied. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Jason noticed that the empty dishes were now piled with food. There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, french fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and peppermint humbugs.

Jason was sitting next to Leo, across Piper, and Harry was at his side, Harry was across Ron. Piper was next to Frank, who was across Leo, and Percy and Calypso were facing each other.

Jason took fries with ketchup and salt, boiled potatoes and steak. It was all delicious.

"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Jason cut up his steak.

Leo looked up. "Can't you-?"

"I haven't eaten in nearly four-hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer to be called Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-" the ghost began stiffly, byt Frank interrupted.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed. Jason fought the urge to laugh, but that would be cruel.

"Like this," he said irritably. He took his left ear and pulled. his whole head swung off his shoulders like a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at their stunned looks, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So-new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable- he's the Slytherin ghost."

Jason looked over to the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost over there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face and robes stained with silver blood. He heard Harry laugh behind him; obviously he had seen that the horrible ghost was sitting right next to Malfoy, who obviously didn't like the seating arrangements.

A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream, Apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs, jam donuts, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding and much much more.

Jason watched Harry help himself to a treacle tart, before choosing a block of apple cinnamon ice cream. Piper chose an apple pie, and Jason noticed Leo closing his eyes, holding a churro in his hand, one end already munched off.

"Just like my mother made them," Leo sighed.

"Reminds you of her?" Jason asked. Leo nodded, eyes on the Mexican sweet.

Then the talk turned their families.

"I'm half-and-half," said sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'till after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." The others laughed, Jason included.

"What about you, Neville?" asked Ron.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville. "But the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off guard and force some magic out of me-he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned. But nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by my ankles when my Great Aunt Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here. They thought I might not be magic enough to come here, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

"Piper, and you?" said Harry.

"Well, we're all Americans, so we don't have that English accent," said Piper. "But my dad is an actor in Hollywood, so he shipped me off to a year-round camp, where I met Annabeth, Jason, Reyna, Leo, Calypso, Percy and Frank. But Dad was a Muggle, and he shipped me to the camp when I was nine. Mom was a witch, but she died when I was eight. So soon a I turned nine, Dad took me to the camp, where all of us got our letters."

"Dad was a wizard," said Jason, getting into his story as if that had actually happened. "But Dad died when I was two, having cancer. Mom went crazy, and my older sister Thalia, who had been learning home-schooled magic, couldn't take it anymore and took me to the summer camp, running away to the Hunters, where she still is. Mom died a day after Thalia left with me."

"And you, Leo?" said Hermione.

"Dad was a wizard too," said Leo. "But he went missing a few months after I was born. When I was eight, my Muggle Mom was killed in a fire. My Aunt Rosa wanted nothing more to do with me after that. She called me a little devil. I was shipped to foster homes...each one I escaped from and ran from. Every time, the police caught me and brought me to a different foster home. But soon I stumbled onto that summer camp. They accepted me without me paying, and I got my letter there. Calypso will tell you her story, eh, Calypso?"

Calypso glared at him.

"Fine," sniffed Calypso. "My father was a pure-blood wizard, and my mother was a muggle-born witch. But I was unexpected, and a soon as I could walk, I was sent to that camp. I never knew my parents, and a never cared. They abandoned me, and I got my letter. It also told me that my father was imprisoned for killing a muggle, and my mother went missing after that. Not that I cared, not at all. I made my own last name, and that's that."

"I'll tell my story," started Percy. "I had a happy life. But we all had ADHD and Dyslexia at that camp, aside from Frank, who got lactose intolerant. My Dad was a wizard, but he was a sailor and was lost at sea when the ship sank. My Mom, a muggle, was upset that I had those things, but she sent me to that camp, at my insistence, since I'd been kicked out of every school I put my foot in. But she was thrilled when I got my letter."

"My mother was a witch, as was my father," said Frank. "Of course, he was a wizard, not a witch. My father was killed in the battle with the Death Eaters, and my mother died in a fire when I was seven, so I went to live with my grandmother. She knew she was going to die, so she sent me to the camp when I was nine, where I got my letter."

Next to Jason, Harry clapped his hand to his forehead. "Ouch!"

"What is it?" asked Percy W.

"N-nothing."

At last the desserts disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem-just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that no magic is to be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I should tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Jason heard Harry laugh beside him, but he was one of the few who did.

"He's not serious?" Piper muttered to Percy W.

"Must be," said Percy W, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere-the forest is full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us Prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

"Let us not," whispered Jason. Leo grinned mischievously, staring at the long golden ribbon coming out of Dumbledores wand that was twisting into words. It was a long day, and Jason zoned out as the school bellowed the song.

"Ah, music," said Dumbledore after they were done, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy W through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. Jason had a good look at Harry then. He had black hair that was going everywhere, glittering Emerald green eyes that looked sleepy, and on his forehead-_a lightning scar!_

Jason nudged Piper and Leo, who looked at the scar, widened their eyes and nudged Percy Jackson, Frank and Calypso.

"The Lightning scar he is out to kill, like an unmoveable stone," whispered Calypso. "He's going to try and kill Harry!"

"We have to make friends with him, Ron and Hermione and Neville so we can protect them!" said Frank.

Just then, a bundle of walking sticks started throwing themselves at them.

"Peeves," said Percy W. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice. "Peeves! Show yourself!" Jason stopped listening.

"But someone has to keep an eye on Draco," said Piper in a low voice. "I have a bad feeling about him."

"We'll ask Nico and Hazel to keep an eye on him," said Jason. "They won't let him out of their sight."

They were interrupted by Percy W loudly saying, "You want to watch out for Peeves. The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a silk pink dress.

"Password?" she said.

"Caput Draconis," said the prefect named Percy Weasley, and the portrait sprung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it-Neville needed a leg up and Percy Jackson tripped over him-and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

The girls were directed through one door to their dormitories and the boys through another. "Well," said Piper sadly. "Bye." And she pulled Calypso through the door to their dormitory. At the top of the spiral staircase, there were a bunch of rooms. They were obviously in one of the towers.

They found their room at last-Jason, Percy, Leo, Frank, Neville, Ron and Harry shared a room together, with seven four-poster beds hung with deep red velvet curtains. Their trunks had been brought up already. Too tired to talk, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.

"Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to everyone through the hangings. "Get off, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets."

Jason agreed, but snores were already coming from Harry and Neville's beds. Frank laughed.

"I thought I could never eat again, I ate so much," he said.

"It was very exciting," said Leo, yawning. "I wonder wether we will meet Professor Snivellus Snake, he seems butt-kicking bad. I hate him already. It's just like Gaia all over again, Mistress of Potty Sludge, Queen of Dirt, Dirt Face. Only Master of Snivelling, King of Snake-rot, Snake of Evil. I wonder if-_snore."_

_"_And McShizzle Dude falls asleep mid sentence," said Percy from the other side of the room. "You, Frank, Ron and I are the only ones awake." A loud snore from Frank's bed countered him. And an even louder snore from Ron's bed countered him even more. "Okay," said Percy. "You and I are the only-_snore."_

Jason was going to ask wether he was still awake or only pretending, but he fell asleep immediately. He dreamt a strange dream.

He was wearing Gaia's Potty Sludge dress, and a giant was roaring at him to give up the mission, but then Piper came and destroyed the giant, only Gaia snatched back the dress and Jason found himself in Hogwarts robes, and Leo destroyed Gaia with fire, but Frank was destroyed too, then Malfoy came and killed Calypso and laughed, his dagger dripping with crimson blood, and then red washed over Jason's eyes, and then he saw Leo sacrificing himself to save him, and Annabeth was killed saving Percy, but Percy killed himself and Nico and Hazel were destroyed by the giantess, and then Jason was the only one left.

He woke up in the night, opened his eyes, closed them, and fell asleep again, but when he woke up in the morning he didn't remember his horrible dream at all.

**A/N**

**So what do you think? I think I should go on. My best friend gave me the idea to have all of the boys in the same room. So? Put what you think in a review! My best friend (Ryann) says that my work is too private to share with the world, but I don't agree. So say what you think!**


	7. Nico VII

**Hiya...I am so so SO sorry I never got to updating, I was just so BUSY! I promise I'll update soon, but I gotta work on some of my other stories. 'Kay? Also, I am very thankful for all of you who have followed and favorited, very thankful for Random Person for sticking with me, also to IAmBehindYou123. Thank you very much! You are much appreciated. I also suggest rereading Frank and Percy. I kinda wrote a little on and revised. Thank you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, or the quotes from the Harry Potter books in this story.**

**Nico**

Nico hated almost everything about the Slytherins. He hated their superior smirks, their high attitude, their arrogance. His consolation was that he had a single room in the Slytherin Dorm, and he also found out that Hazel had a single room. One other thing that Nico hated...was their Head of House. Snape. He hated him with all his guts, since Snape had sneered at him for being dyslexic. So he trailed Harry and the others.

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with the red hair, the brown-haired girl and the other people...his friends?"

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his scar?"

"Did you see his face?"

Whispers followed Harry everywhere. Nico himself was sick of it, being jostled around like a rag doll. It was also hard to find his way to class. Hazel, Frank, Jason, Percy, Leo, Calypso, and Piper were all holding hands not to get lost. Nico found himself holding Hazel's hand.

It was hard figuring out where you were, though the ghosts tried to help him, him being the Ghost King and all. Even Peeves obeyed him, in which Nico was especially proud of. He did not need to have the poltergeist drop wastepaper baskets on his head or pelt him with chalk or even sneak up on him invisible, grab his nose, and yell, "GOT YOUR CONK!"

Filch, the caretaker, steered clear of Nico. For some reason, Filch seemed to dislike Nico the most, and avoided him as much as possible. Nico was exceptionally glad of that. The caretaker was very stingy, and for some reason, he really didn't get the appeal to have Filch's hot, stinking breath down his neck.

Mrs. Norris was Filch's cat. Because Nico radiated death, Mrs. Norris steered well away from him as well. She absolutely hated every ounce of his being, and hissed every time Nico came within fifteen feet of her. Not that Nico _wanted_ to go within fifteen feet of her. He didn't trust the cat.

When they sat at their table for breakfast, Hazel and Nico broke away from the group and went to Slytherins table.

"This is like Camp," said Nico to Hazel, frowning. "Sitting at tables by your parent."

"Also like in our camp," agreed Hazel. "Seated at the table by Cohort."

"What classes do we have?" asked Nico, nibbling a pomegranate seed.

"Double Potions with the Gryffindors," answered Hazel. Her face lit up. "I get to be with Frank!"

"Great," sighed Nico, feeling disgusted. "We get to see the Gryffindors get tortured by Snape. Great entertainment."

"Oh come on," laughed Hazel. "He can't be that bad, can he?"

When Hazel saw the look on his face, she chewed her lip.

"We'll see," muttered Nico darkly.

Potions lessons took place in the castle dungeons. It was colder there than in the castle, and was creepy. Nico approved. He just didn't like the pickled animals floating in glass jars around the walls.

Snape started the class by taking a roll of paper and reading off the names. He paused at the demigods.

"Ah yes," Snape said maliciously. "The Americans who are in Hogwarts. They must be stupid, since they cannot read the board."

_"Professor," _said Nico, spitting the word out like it was poison. "I'll have you know that we Americans aren't stupid. We are dyslexic. Hear that? _Dyslexic._ And ADHD."

"He's right," growled Hazel, golden eyes flickering with anger.

"We aren't stupid," agreed Percy.

"Just powerful," said Jason, his hair sparking.

"Agreed!" said Leo, tiny flames dancing in his hair. Calypso put her hand on his, and the flames died out.

"Well well well," said Snape smoothly. "Ten points to Slytherin for each of you, for your bravery. And three points off Gryffindor for cheekiness."

"But-" Nico sputtered. He hadn't meant to be brave. He'd meant to be scornful.

Frank's cheeks were red in anger.

Piper's eyes were giving off a death ray. Anyone within three miles would have died. "You will give us our points back," she charmspoke the Slytherin Head.

"Three points to Gryffindor," said Snape, eyes glazing over.

All three Gryffindors who had spoken up glared at Snape angrily. Apparently giving the points back wasn't enough.

"Nothing," said Snape sharply. He then turned back to the roll of paper. "Yes," he said quietly, voice glinting with malice. "Harry Potter. Our new..._celebrity."_

Draco Malfoy and his followers Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Nico felt disgust rise in his throat and curled his lip. He sent a Death Glare in their directions. They faltered and frowned. Snape finished reading off the names, and looked up. His eyes were black and cold, like Nyx's. They were empty and made you think of the River Cocytus.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," Snape began. His voice was barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word. Snape had the gift of keeping you silent without an effort. Like Nico himself. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you to really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stop death-if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence filled the classroom. Hazel shivered next to Nico. Percy and Jason exchanged looks. Frank's cheeks were once again scarlet with anger, and flames were dancing through Leo's hair again. Calypso and Piper were seething, Nico could see the fury in their eyes. Harry and Ron seemed irritated. Hermione looked desperate to prove herself not a dunderhead.

"Potter!" said Snape, ruining the silence of the classroom. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

_Angered spirits who would chase after you to get their food back,_ thought Nico. He looked at Harry sympathetically. Harry looked shell-shocked. Nico glanced at Hermione. Her hand was up, and she was biting her lip.

"I don't know, sir," Harry answered finally.

"Tut, tut-fame clearly isn't everything," Snape said in mock-sympathy, lips curled into a sneer, ignoring Hermione's hand. He turned to Leo.

"Let's try with you, Mr. Valdez," he said, black eyes glinting with sadistic joy. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione's hand went up again.

"Hmm," said Leo, frowning in mock-thoughtfulness. "Probably in the 'Land of Funny Words'."

"One point off Gryffindor for cheekiness," growled Snape as a ripple of giggles passed through the Gryffindors.

"Stupid Valdez," muttered Nico, as Hazel gasped. Snape turned and pointed to Calypso.

"Miss Titan," he said, lips curving upwards in a smirk of triumph. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"There is no difference," said Calypso confidently. "They are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite."

"Correct," said Snape, his smirk sliding off his face. "One point to Gryffindor."

"Good for Gryffindor," whispered Hazel.

"Listen, Potter, Valdez," snapped Snape turning to the two boys. "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death."

_Dad isn't going to like that,_ frowned Nico.

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat," continued Snape. "and will save you from most poisons. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rustling of parchment and rummaging for quills and ink. Nico scratched it down in Ancient Greek. He would ask Annabeth or Reyna to turn his homework into English for him.

Things went even worse as the lesson continued. Snape put them into pairs and made them mix up a simple potion to cure boils. He walked around in his long cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles that pricked Nico's fingers and crush snake fangs who's powder got all over Nico's hands. Snape criticized almost everyone except for Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the _perfect_ way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of green acid smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon.

Somehow Neville had managed to melt Seamus' cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the floor, burning holes into people's shoes. Nico jumped onto his stool and helped Hazel onto hers, as the rest of the class scrambled onto their stools. Neville had been soaked in his potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in agony as red boils sprang up from all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with a wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered and Nico watched, disgusted, as boils popped up all over Neville's nose.

"Poor Neville," said Hazel in a low tone of voice. "Snape really is awful."

"Take him up to the hospital wing," spat Snape at Seamus, then rounded on Harry and Ron. "You-Potter-why didn't you tell him not to add the quills?" Nico winced in sympathy. "Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you?" continued Snape. "That's another point lost for Gryffindor."

At five to three, Nico met up with Harry and Ron. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"We're meeting up with two Ravenclaw girls, Annabeth and Reyna," answered Harry. "Then we're going down to Hagrid's. Do you know them?"

"Reyna's my best friend," Nico answered as a voice interrupted him.

"There you are!" Hazel huffed, coming up next to him.

"We're also meeting up with Percy Jackson, not my brother," said Ron with a small laugh. "Also with Calypso, Leo, Piper, Jason, and Frank."

"Good to know," said Nico. "Can we come?"

"Sure!" said Harry with a grin, as one unfamiliar shape and two very familiar shapes came up in front. Six shapes followed them.

"Hey," Annabeth greeted them. "How was your first day?"

"Horrible," groaned Percy and came up next to her.

"Mine was nice," said Hermione with a smile.

Jason and Leo stayed together, as Calypso and Piper rolled their eyes. Hazel hugged Frank. Reyna said nothing and went over to Nico's side. He flashed her a grateful smile.

"Come on," said Harry and led the way across the castle grounds. Hagrid's house was a small wooden one at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the door.

When Percy knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "_Back_, Fang-_back."_

Hagrid's big hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on," he said. "_Back,_ Fang."

He let them in, struggling with an enormous black boarhound. It looked like a hellhound. There was only one room. Nico didn't pay much attention to the surroundings, but he sat down on the couch, the others following him.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid. He looked up. "So many of you?"

"This is Ron," said Harry.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest." He put rock cakes onto a plate and poured boiling water into a large teapot.

"These are Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Calypso, Leo, Piper, Jason, Reyna, and Nico," introduced Harry.

"All from Gryffindor?" asked Hagrid, frowning.

"No," answered Annabeth. "Reyna and I are from Ravenclaw, and Nico and Hazel are from Slytherin. The rest of them are from Gryffindor."

"Oh," said Hagrid.

The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth. Nico noticed Hazel, Reyna, Annabeth, Piper, Frank, and Jason pretend to enjoy the cakes. Percy was using his water powers to try and soften the cake up. Calypso had turned her cake into a soft, buttery scone. Leo was roasting his rock cake with fire behind his chair. Nico shrugged and threw the rock cake into a shadow travel void behind him. He listened, and a distinct, "Ow!" in Malfoy's voice from the castle grounds told him he'd met his mark.

They started telling Hagrid all about their first lessons. Fang rested his head on Percy's knee and drooled all over his robes. Percy didn't mind, probably because he was used to it, having Mrs. O'Leary and all.

They were all delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git."

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her-Filch puts her up to it."

Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson.

"He really seemed to _hate_ me."

"And us Americans," cut in Leo. "We aren't 'bratty' at all. Well, maybe Drew is. Scratch that. Drew _is_ a bratty brat."

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"

Nico noticed that he didn't quite meet Harry's eye as he said that.

But then Hagrid paused. "Who's Drew?"

"Nobody important," said Piper quickly.

"How's yer brother Charlie?" asked Hagrid, turning to Ron. "I liked him a lot-great with animals."

While Ron told Hagrid about the dragons, with the demigods asking questions once in a while, Nico noticed Harry pick up a piece of the newspaper. He seemed to skim it, then said suddenly, "Hagrid! That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!

There was no doubt about it. Hagrid didn't meet Harry's eye that time. He grunted and offered everyone a rock cake.

When Hazel and Nico walked back to the castle for dinner, Nico thought that something didn't add up. Hagrid hadn't met Harry's eye when talking about Gringotts and Snape. What was behind that? What had happened at Gringotts? Was Hagrid hiding something? And what?

**A/N**

**I'm back! Finally! It has been too long. Do you like the plotline so far? Is it fun?**

**Leo: I don't get why I'm so cheeky.**

**You just are cause I say so. If I want you cutting your wrists, you'll do so. I'm the authoress here!**

**Leo: Hmph.**

**Jason: I don't get why they can't know we're demigods!**

**Sit on it. Think about it. Slap some sense into Percy.**

**Jason: Okay. *slaps Percy***

**Percy: Ow! *chases Jason around***

**Harry: I don't get it. Demigods?**

**Hermione: Half human half god.**

**Ron: What? **

**Just listen to Hermione guys.**


	8. Reyna VIII

**I'm on Spring Break! Woohoo! Which means I get to spend more time on FF! And update faster! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or any lines from Harry Potter that comes directly from the book.**

**Reyna**

Reyna had never met someone she hated more than Octavian. But well, now that Octavian the Teddy-Bear Killer was dead, someone had to take his place. And that someone was Draco Malfoy. She'd spotted a notice that Gryffindor and Slytherin would start Flying Lessons together on Thursday. With an inward groan, she remembered she was in Ravenclaw. She had no choice but to see Dumbledore.

Soon she was standing in his office, with Professor McGonagall standing guard behind her.

"This is a matter only for your ears, Headmaster," Reyna addressed Dumbledore politely. Dumbledore nodded, and ushered McGonagall out. She left with a disgruntled expression on her face.

"What is it, Miss Avila Ramirez-Arellano?" asked Dumbledore kindly.

"You know my middle name?" asked Reyna in surprise.

"I know almost everything about my students," answered Dumbledore.

"Okay," Reyna said. "I need to be in flying lessons with the Gryffindors."

"Why?" inquired Dumbledore.

"I was sent here with nine others to protect a group of wizards and witches," responded Reyna.

"Which wizards and witches?" asked Dumbledore, the twinkle in his eyes growing.

"Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter," answered Reyna. "So far we have met Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Harry."

"Who are the others with you?" asked Dumbledore again.

"Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Calypso Titan, Leo Valdez, Hazel and Nico Flamenco, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, and me," said Reyna. "We were sent by Lady Hestia and Chiron."

"Chiron?" asked Dumbledore, his forehead creasing. "Hestia? Who are you, children? More, _what_ are you?"

"We are demigods," said Reyna.

"Well," said Dumbledore. "It has been a long time since I have seen one of your kind. But how do you know about Luna and Ginny? They don't even go to school here yet." Reyna cringed.

"We're from eight years in the future," she answered. "Chiron told us. Also," she added. "In reality, Nico and Hazel are fifteen, and not blood siblings. Hazel is African American and a daughter of Pluto. Nico is Italian and a son of Hades. The rest of us are sixteen." She paused. "Except for Calypso. In reality, she's 3000 years old. She's a titaness, the daughter of Atlas."

"That explains her last name," Dumbledore muttered, then looked back up. "Who are your godly parents?"

"I am a daughter of Bellona," said Reyna. "You are looking at the Praetor of New Rome. Percy is a son of Poseidon, Annabeth a daughter of Athena, Leo a son of Hephaestus, Piper a daughter of Aphrodite, Jason a son of Jupiter, and Frank a son of Mars."

"Very well," said Dumbledore. "You will go with the Gryffindors for the Flying Class."

"Thank you," said Reyna. "And good bye." She turned around at the doorway. "And Headmaster?"

"Yes?"

"Please do not tell _anyone_ that we are demigods. Not even Hagrid."

"All right, Reyna."

* * *

At three-thirty on Thursday, Reyna joined Nico to march down the sloping lawns towards a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the Forbidden Forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance. She stood next to Nico, by an old broom.

The teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. Her hair was short and gray, and her hawk eyes were yellow. "What are you waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Hurry up!"

Reyna took a look at her shabby broomstick and immediately thought of splinters. Luckily she had her Praetor's cloak on under her Hogwarts Robes. The cloak was still infused with both Bellona's and Athena's magic. She hopefully wouldn't get hurt.

"Stick your right hand over the broom," said Madam Hooch, looking over them with a critical eye. "And say 'Up!'"

"UP!" came a yell from everyone.

Reyna's broom jumped into her hand, and she cringed as the dirty wooden stick put splinters into her palm. She saw that Percy's broom had just stayed there, while Frank's broom rolled over and was twitching. Calypso's broom had floated gracefully into her hand, but Leo's had shot straight up and bonked him on the head before coming to a rest in his hand. Jason's had gone straight into his hand, but Piper's was just shaking, slightly. Hazel's was sitting on the grass, and Nico's had rolled _away_ from him.

"Whatever," said Nico ruefully. "I liked shadow-travel better anyway."

"Shadow-traveling almost _killed_ you," snapped Reyna. She turned away and watched the wizards.

Harry's broom was in his hand already, but Hermione's had just rolled over twice, and Neville's was just lying there. Reyna rolled her eyes. Neville was clearly afraid of a broom.

Madam Hooch then went around, showing everyone how to mount their brooms.

"You've been doing it wrong for years, boy," Madam Hooch told Malfoy. Reyna's grin of satisfaction turned into a grimace as splinters poked inside her thighs.

"Ow," she muttered.

"I really don't think going into Zeus' domain is a good idea," said Percy, looking green.

"Agreed," muttered Nico, gripping the handle of his broom tightly.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle...one...two-"

A yelp made Reyna lean around the group. Neville was spiraling upwards, going forty feet above the ground. Reyna sprang into butt-kicking action-movie Praetor-mode. Kicking off the ground, she flew under him, just as a white-faced Neville gasped and slid sideways off his broom-

Landing on Reyna's broom. The Gryffindors and Madam Hooch yelled encouragement. Neville's broomstick drifted towards the Forbidden Forest. At twenty feet above the ground, Neville yelped and slid off her broom backwards, landing with CRACK in a heap on the grass.

Madam Hooch bent over him, white-faced and tight-lipped. "Broken wrist," she murmured and turned to Reyna. "You there, good job," she said. "You saved his hide. Had he fallen down from that height, he would've been killed."

She turned to the Class, as Reyna felt unwanted pride in her chest.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the Hospital Wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear." Madam Hooch put her arm around Neville, who, clutching his wrist, hobbled away, tears streaking his face.

Malfoy burst into laughter as soon as they were gone. "Did you see his face, the great lump?" The other Slytherins, not counting Nico and Hazel, joined in with their scathing laughter.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Piper. Malfoy's face went blank, but he shook off her charmspeak, looking dazed. Reyna supposed her charmspeak wasn't nearly as powerful as when she was sixteen.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl who had rat's nest brown hair, beady black eyes, a hard face and a set jaw. Her face was pudgy, and she had a huge bulk. She was as mean as she was ugly. "Never thought _you'd_ like fat little cry-babies, McLean."

"Look!" said Malfoy, leaning forward and picking something up from the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

A glass ball glittered in the sun. Reyna remembered it was a Remembrall. The thing had caused quite a commotion at the Gryffindor table that breakfast.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said a quiet but strong voice. Reyna saw Harry step up to face Malfoy, broom in hand, and she quickly joined him, lifting her chin up. But Malfoy just smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find-how about...up a tree?"

"Give it _here!"_ yelled Reyna, next to Harry. The wind picked up, making her hair ripple behind her, though she had a short bob. Malfoy jumped onto his broomstick and took off. Hovering at the top of an oak tree, his eyes glinted maliciously.

"Come and get it, Gryffin_bores,"_ he yelled.

_Seriously?_ Reyna thought. That's_ the best insult he could come up with?_

"I'm a Ravenclaw!" she yelled. "That only applies to Potter!"

"Get it, Raven_loser!"_ yelled Malfoy, a nasty grin on his face.

Blood rushed into Reyna's cheeks, and anger rose up. She grabbed her broom, like Harry, ignoring Hermione's cries.

"I'll show you loser," she growled. "Idiot."

Both of them rose up into the air, blood pounding in Reyna's ears. She and Harry soared towards Malfoy, enjoying the wind in her hair, the feeling of pride. She had done this before on the Legion's eagles-it was easier to do on a broom.

Malfoy looked stunned.

"Give it here!" Harry called. "Or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh yeah?" sneered Malfoy, tearing off a huge oak branch and throwing it at them. Reyna didn't feel panicked. She caught the branch and threw it through a small open space between two branches. The branch swept through perfectly, falling with a THUD! on the other side of the tree. Now Malfoy looked worried.

Harry shot towards Malfoy like a javelin in Camp Jupiter's war games.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," yelled Reyna, triumph rushing through her.

"Oh yeah?" yelled Malfoy, though the same thought seemed to have occurred to him. "Like _you_ know how to defend yourself! I bet you haven't faced anything worse than a spider!"

Reyna growled and shot towards him, like a cork out of a bottle. Cornering him against the tree, she flew forwards, incredibly slowly. "I have seen things you can't even _begin_ to imagine," she breathed in his ear. "Do not underestimate me. I will end your miserable little existence on this planet." She then turned around and flew back to where Harry was.

Malfoy's face was green, but he held up the Remembrall. "Catch it if you can!" he shouted and threw it up into the air. Reyna streaked forward and caught it, but Mallfoy was already speeding behind her, so she tossed it high into the sky, towards Harry.

Harry shot towards the ground and caught the glass ball a foot away from the ground. He pulled up and landed on the ground. Reyna followed him and landed next to him.

"HARRY POTTER! REYNA AVILA RAMIREZ-ARELLANO!"

Reyna whipped around faster than you could say "Tartarus". Professor McGonagall was running towards them. She braced herself for the impact of being scolded mercilessly.

_"Never_-in all my time at Hogwarts-"

McGonagall was speechless with shock. Her glasses reflected the fury in her eyes. "-how _dare_ you-might have broken your necks-"

"It wasn't their fault, Professor-"

"Quiet, Mr. Flamenco-"

"But Malfoy-"

"That's _enough_ Miss Flamenco. You two, follow me now."

Reyna followed McGonagall swiftly, holding her head high, ignoring the bubbling pot of fury simmering in her stomach at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant sneering faces as she and Harry left.

Inside the school, McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She went in.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood and Davies for a moment?"

_Wood and Davies?_ thought Reyna skeptically. _Is that a name for some punishing device? Like a "Wood and Davies" whip or something?_

Wood and Davies turned out to be people.

Wood was a burly fifth-year boy, and Davies was a slim fifth-year boy, both of who came out confused.

"Follow me," said Professor McGonagall and they marched up the corridor, the boys peering curiously at the two first-years.

"What are you looking at?" asked Reyna coldly. "Do I look like a wimp to you?"

"In here," Professor McGonagall said, pointing them into an empty classroom. At least, _appeared_ to be empty. Peeves was writing rude words on the blackboard with white chalk. Reyna wished that Nico was there, then reprimanded herself for thinking that.

_You learned your mistake with Jason and Percy,_ Reyna scolded herself. _Don't fall for someone again. I mean, it's not like I _like_ him or anything._

"Out, Peeves!" Professor McGonagall barked and Peeves flew out. McGonagall slammed the door shut and faced the four.

"What are you going to do with us?" asked Reyna straight out.

"Nothing," said McGonagall, sighing. "Reyna, this is Roger Davies. Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I've found you a Seeker. Davies, I've found you a Chaser."

Both fifth-year's expressions changed from confusion to delight.

"Really?" asked Davies, looking incredulous.

"Absolutely," responded Professor McGonagall. "She's incredible. Caught a two-foot wide and four-foot long oak branch in her bare hands and threw it through a two-and-a-half-foot wide branch space."

"Was my first time on a broom, too," added Reyna, forcing her face to stay emotionless and her pride to die away.

"Wow," breathed Davies. He looked her over critically. "Right form for a Chaser, too. Lean and strong, muscled arms, I can see that she's very willful and proud. She's perfect. She needs a good broom, too."

"We will talk that over, later," said McGonagall, turning to Harry. Davies threw Reyna an excited look. Reyna kept her face emotionless. "Now. Wood, meet Harry Potter, your new Seeker."

"You serious?" asked Wood.

"Yes," said McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broom, Potter?"

Harry nodded.

"He caught a Remembrall in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."

Wood was looking as if his dreams were coming true.

"Can I go now?" asked Reyna.

"Yes," said McGonagall. "Go to your dorm." Reyna dipped her head and left the room, her footsteps echoing in the silent corriders.

* * *

"I'm so happy for you!"

It was dinnertime. Reyna was done with telling Annabeth what had happened.

"Well," said Reyna, rolling her eyes. "It wasn't like I _asked_ or anything."

"True," conceded Annabeth. "But you have to be proud."

"Don't tell anyone," said Reyna.

"Promise," grinned Annabeth with a thumbs up.

Cho Chang, Ravenclaw Seeker, and Grant Page, Ravenclaw Keeper, hurried over. "Good job," said Cho, giving Reyna a thumbs up.

"Good luck," said Grant, and the two sat down at the other end of the table. Reyna kept her face expressionless.

Malfoy appeared, apparently having leered at Harry. "Going back to your _Camp_ tomorrow?" he asked snidely.

"No," replied Reyna. "But _you_ might be going home." Malfoy looked horrified, and went away.

"Why'd you say that?" asked Annabeth in amazement. "Because I _know_ you were lying."

"He deserved a scare," replied Reyna, licking her lips and digging into a steak.

"Reyna? Annabeth?" Reyna looked up to see Harry and Ron.

"What?" she asked shortly.

"Malfoy challenged me to a Wizards' Duel," replied Harry. "Wanna come?"

"Sure," said Reyna, cleaning a bit of steak juice off her chin.

"Absolutely," said Annabeth, eyes gleaming. "A chance to study the architecture, _and_ get some adventure? Wouldn't miss it."

"Hermione tried to stop us," said Ron distastefully. "She's so bossy-nobody likes her."

"Shush!" hissed Harry. "Meet us outside the Gryffindor common room door at fifteen to midnight."

"We'll be there," said Reyna, exchanging a glance with Annabeth.

* * *

At a quarter to midnight, Annabeth and Reyna sat outside of the portrait, yawning, when not two, but _three_ people climbed out of the portrait.

"Don't you _care_ about Gryffindor, do you _only_ care about yourselves, _I_ don't want Slytherin to win the House Cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about the Switching Spells," hissed the third person. It was Hermione.

"Go away." That was Ron.

"Shut up!" whispered Reyna. All three jumped. Reyna rolled her eyes. "Hermione's coming with us. Neville's still awake, so be quiet. He forgot the password and Seamus had to let him in. Do you know how _hard_ it is to hide in an empty corridor? Never mind. Let's go."

They flitted silently in dark corridors, sometimes illuminated by moonlight, occasionally interrupted by Annabeth marveling at the architecture. They sped to the trophy room.

Malfoy and Crabbe wren't there. Reyna gripped her wand tightly, hiding in the shadows of crystal trophy cases. She tensed when she heard someone speak. It wasn't Malfoy. Both Annabeth and Reyna grabbed Ron and Harry by the robes and pulled them into the shadows, Hermione quickly following suit.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

It was Filch with his rusty, creaky voice, talking to Mrs. Norris. They all slipped out the door, barely turning the corner, when Filch entered the trophy room.

"They're in here somewhere," he muttered. "Probably hiding."

"This way!" Annabeth mouthed to the others, and they crept down a long hallway filled with suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting closer. But then Hermione stopped sharp, and Ron tripped over her foot, grabbing Reyna and falling into a suit of armor.

The CRASH that followed was enough to wake the entire castle.

"Run!" said Reyna, loud enough for the others to hear, but not loud enough for Filch to hear. They hurtled down hallways, past classrooms, and Harry ripped open a tapestry into a secret passageway, ran along it, and came out near the Charms Classroom, which was miles away from the trophy room.

"I think we've lost him," panted Ron.

"I-_told_-you," Hermione gasped. "I-told-you."

"We've got to get to our separate towers," said Harry. "As quickly as possible."

"Malfoy tricked you," Reyna said bluntly. "You know that, right?"

"She's right," agreed Annabeth. "He was never going to meet you. He told Filch that someone would be in the trophy room. That's how Filch knew."

"Then he was going to get you two expelled," said Reyna.

"Let's go," sighed Annabeth.

It wasn't going to be simple. Peeves flew out of a nearby classroom. He cackled when he saw them.

"Shut up Peeves-please-you'll get us thrown out," said Harry desperately.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties?" he cackled. "Tut tut tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please," begged Hermione.

"Should tell Filch, I should," sang Peeves. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way," Ron snapped, swiping at Peeves. That was a big mistake.

"No Ron, don't-" started Annabeth.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

"Take a swipe at Peeves, it'll anger him," finished Annabeth in defeat.

Ducking Peeves, they all ran down the corridor, where they slammed into a brass door that was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned, pushing helplessly at the door. "We're done for! This is the end!"

"Oh shut up," said Reyna snappishly. She could hear Filch's footsteps running fast down the corridors towards Peeves. She grabbed her wand and tapped the lock. _"Alohamora."_

The lock clicked and the door swung open. They all piled in, shut the door, and pressed ears against the door to listen.

"Which way did they go?" Filch asked Peeves. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please.'"

"Don't mess with me Peeves, now _where did they go?"_

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," sing-songed Peeves.

"All right-_please."_

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" And Filch stomped away, cursing, while Peeves, cackling madly, whooshed away.

"He thinks this door is locked," Annabeth whispered. "I think we'll be okay-get _off_ Ron!" Ron had been tugging on the sleeve of her silver bathrobe for the last minute. _"What?"_

They all turned around-and Reyna saw what she thought was a nightmare. Apparently the "room" was a corridor. And not just any corridor. The forbidden 3rd floor! And she knew why it was forbidden.

They were looking in the eyes of Cerberus-or at least something that _looked_ like Cerberus. It was a huge boarhound with three heads! And not just huge. It was about fifteen feet tall and ten feet wide! Reyna felt terrified, but as usual, she kept her face an emotionless mask.

Annabeth opened the door, and they stumbled out. She closed the door and locked it again.

"Bye," Annabeth said breathlessy.

"Bye," Reyna echoed.

"Bye," Ron, Hermione, and Harry chorused.

Together, Annabeth and Reyna ran towards the Ravenclaw Tower, stopping at the door.

"What is the origin of the mythical unicorn?" asked the door. Annabeth opened her mouth to reply, but Reyna beat her to it.

"There is no origin of the unicorns," said Reyna. "Because unicorns are real."

"Correct," said the door, and swung open. Both girls ran inside, and up the dormitories. Luckily Reyna shared a room with Annabeth, and only Annabeth. They collapsed into bed, but then Annabeth spoke.

"That wasn't such an adventure."

"I know," agreed Reyna. "Compared to what we've been through, that was a walk in the park."

"Did you see what that dog was standing on?" asked Annabeth.

"Yeah," said Reyna. "It was standing on a trapdoor. It was guarding something." She didn't voice the question aloud. Annabeth voiced it for her.

"But what was that dog guarding?"

**A/N**

**I never know what to say! So, how was it? Enough action? Did you like what Reyna did? Did you like the riddle?**


	9. Harry IX

**This chapter is an abnormal chapter; it's in Harry's POV! Thanks to everyone who followed, favorite, or reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter or any lines and quotes from the actual book**

**Harry**

It didn't take a genius to figure out something wasn't completely right with the American students. The way Annabeth and Percy clung together when they weren't in classes, the way Calypso held herself like a queen and looked much older than her age.

The way Piper smiled and laughed though her eyes held the look of a war veteran. The way Jason's fingers would spark sometimes. The way Leo would joke and smile and laugh, though his eyes were sad and held the echoes of war.

The way Hazel and Frank went together all the time and acted like a boyfriend-girlfriend couple. The way Reyna let her face be an emotionless mask, the way Nico's eyes were hollow and empty and dark. But Harry decided not to push for answers, just in case it hurt them too much.

* * *

Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Harry and Ron were still at Hogwarts the next day, looking tired but perfectly cheerful. Hermione was nowhere to be seen, and she had refused to talk to them all.

Harry and Ron filled the American students in on the adventure, and Piper was looking thoughtful.

"That thing that dog was guarding," said Piper. "If it needed such a heavy protection..."

"It's either really valuable or really dangerous," finished Jason.

"Or both," added Calypso.

As the owls flooded in, Leo's phoenix swooped down and dropped a parcel in front of him. Leo opened it and grinned. Inside was a bag full of churros. Then everyone's attention was caught by two long thin packages. One package was dropped in front of Reyna, who kept her face impassive, and in front of Harry himself.

Harry ripped open the letter, just like Reyna. It told him not to open it.

Everyone (American students) leaned in.

"It's a broomstick," said Harry.

"We gathered," said Percy dryly.

"Let's go upstairs," suggested Frank.

"Agreed," said Leo with a shudder. "Creepy Snape is staring at us."

"I'll get Annabeth and the others," said Percy and got up. He returned a moment later with the other students, Reyna fingering her broomstick.

Hazel's tan skin looked sweaty and she wiped sleep out of her light gray eyes.

The group went upstairs, where they were confronted by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy seized Harry and Reyna's packages and felt them. "They're broomsticks," he said, giving them back to the two. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, Ramirez-Arellano. First years aren't allowed."

Ron couldn't resist it. "They're not any old broomsticks," he boasted. "They're Nimbus Two Thousands. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

"You want to fight?" growled Leo, fire in his eyes. He grabbed Malfoy's collar. "I could take you out any day, ferret-face."

Malfoy shoved him off. "Why you little-"

"Not arguing, I hope, boys?" squeaked Professor Flitwick who'd appeared at Malfoy's elbow.

"Potter and Ramirez-Arellano have been sent broomsticks, Professor," said Malfoy quickly.

"Yes, yes that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances. What models are they?"

"Nimbus Two Thousands, sir," said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face.

"And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that we have them," added Reyna, the corner of her mouth twitching in a small smirk. The group went upstairs, laughing at Malfoy's look of rage and confusion.

* * *

The Qudditch lesson went well, both for Harry and Reyna. All were surprised when they realized they'd been at Hogwarts for two months.

On Halloween morning they woke up to the delicious smell of pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Percy had wondered whether they would be blue or not. Harry thought not. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Double Charms with the Ravenclaws that he thought they were ready to make objects fly, something they'd been dying try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom.

Professor Flitwick assigned pairs. Percy and Frank were together, Reyna and Seamus Finnigan, Leo and Calypso, and Jason and Piper. Harry's partner was Annabeth, which was a relief since Neville had been trying to catch his eye. Ron was working with Hermione. Harry couldn't tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about that. She hadn't spoken to either of them since the day they had run into the dog.

"Now don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, standing on a pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is important too-never forget Wizard Baruffio who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

It was difficult. Harry was having trouble doing it with his feather, while Annabeth was making her feather zoom around the room with loop-di-loops. Calypso had already made her feather swirl and leap around the room, dancing around. Leo was flicking and swishing, but the feather didn't move. Jason was smirking as the feather obeyed him, but Piper's was just hovering. Frank's was shaking in the air, and Percy's was sitting on the table.

There was an explosion in the back of the room, and Harry turned around to see Seamus' feather floating to the table, burnt to a crisp, while Seamus himself was cowering down as Reyna was yelling at him.

Ron wasn't doing much better.

_"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ he yelled, his arms flailing around.

Hermione corrected him and did it right.

Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of class.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor. "She's a nightmare, honestly."

Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past. It was Hermione, and she was in tears.

"I think she heard you."

"So? She must've noticed she had no friends."

Hermione didn't show up at all. Parvati Patil said that she was in the girls bathroom crying, and wanted to be left alone.

* * *

At lunch, Harry was helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. He reached Dumbledore's table, slumped against it, and gasped, "Troll-in the dungeon-thought you ought to know." He sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was silence, then Percy jumped up and yelled in a language he didn't understand, _"Iroes gia mena!"_ The other American students flocked towards him, and that was when pandemonium broke out. Harry just managed to see the American students run out, and he motioned for Ron to follow him.

Ron followed him, and Harry slipped out of the Great Hall, watching for any signs of movement. He followed the flicking of a robe into the girls bathroom-  
and saw something he'd never believe.

The robes were discarded in a corner, and Percy was attacking. His hands were lifted as if he was controlling the enormous water fists that were bashing the troll and had a glowing bronze sword in his hand, with which he attacked.

Annabeth was darting in and out of action, attacking with a bronze knife the troll's ugly knobbly legs. The troll was bleeding, but he didn't seem to realize it, just roaring and swinging around aimlessly.

Calypso was chanting and her hands were up as the troll's eyes went milky white, as if it was going blind.

Leo was attacking with a bronze-and-gold hammer and he was shooting fireballs at the troll's big ugly stomach, and was slamming the hammer down on the troll's toes. The troll's stomach was covered in burns, and his toes were broken.

Hazel was stabbing the troll with a golden sword, and the troll seemed angrier than ever.

Frank was shooting the troll with arrows, and then _changing into a giant eagle to peck and claw the troll's head!?_ Harry and Ron both rubbed their eyes to make sure what they were seeing was real. And it was.

Piper was stabbing the troll in the ribs with a bronze knife, yelling out commands like, "Hit yourself in the nose!" and so on.

Jason was flying around the troll's head, cutting it with a golden sword.

Reyna was attacking with a golden sword, cutting the troll's stomach and back.

And Nico-_what was Nico doing!?_ Nico was raising an army of skeletons and was making the skeletons attack.

That's when Harry saw. Hermione was cowering in the corner, fear in her eyes. The two Wizards ran over to Hermione and ran out of the bathroom with Hermione in tow. It was surprising, really, that the Americans were so busy fighting they hadn't noticed any of them.

There was a final CRACK! and the troll fell unconscious to the floor.

"Thank you," she said. "Friends?"

"Friends," echoed Harry and Ron. The three went upstairs.

"Let's go through their belongings," suggested Hermione. And they did, and Harry couldn't be more amazed in what he found.

In Percy, Piper and Leo's suitcases there were two orange shirts with Camp Half-Blood printed on, and in Calypso's they found herbs and magical ingredients. In Frank and Jason's they found two purple shirts with SPQR printed on. A loud CLANG from outside made the three jump.

"Let's follow the sound," said Harry, feeling nervous, but curiosity killed the nervousness.

When they went outside they found the Americans practicing with weapons and powers.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron lifted up their wands. "Who are you?" Harry demanded.

"We'll explain upstairs," said Leo. They all went upstairs.

That's when they dropped the bomb.

"We're demigods," said Nico bluntly. "I'm a son of Hades, Hazel is a daughter of Pluto."

"Son of Poseidon," Percy waved.

"Daughter of Athena," said Annabeth.

"I am a titaness," said Calypso. "I am immortal." Harry and Ron's jaws dropped open.

"Son of Hephaestus," said Leo.

"Daughter of Pluto," said Hazel. "As Nico said."

"Son of Mars," said Frank.

"Daughter of Aphrodite," said Piper.

"Son of Jupiter," said Jason.

"Daughter of Bellona," said Reyna coldly.

"We're from the future," said Leo.

"I don't believe any of this!" declared Ron.

"After all you saw you still don't believe?" snapped Reyna.

Ron's jaw opened and closed but he didn't speak a word.

The demigods each took turns explaining exactly about a demigods life and what they were doing at Hogwarts. Leo explained about Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold and Stygian Iron and steel and everything.

Ron and Harry were flabbergasted and awed, but Hermione wasn't convinced.

She took one long look at the others, frowning, then sighed.

"Okay," said Hermione at last. "I believe you."

"Thank you!" sighed Frank.

Everyone burst out laughing.

They became friends after that, because there are some things you can't share without becoming friends.

And this was one of them.

But even so, Harry couldn't shake the feeling that the demigods hadn't been telling everything.

**A/N**

**This ending was sorta rushed 'cause my mom needed me to go and help her with something. Sowwy.**


	10. Calypso X

**Hi guys! New chapter-exciting! Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed! Also just got ****_Demigod Diaries_**** and am REALLY excited! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, or the lines from the actual book**

**Calypso**

The first nightmares were the night after the troll attacked. It seemed that time had caught up with them and the nightmares were returning.

Calypso was jolted awake by a bloodcurdling scream. She crept out of the Girls' Dormitories and went into the Common Room. There, she saw Percy streak out of the room, eyes wide and fearful. She followed.

A returning scream from the Ravenclaw Tower made her go towards the sound, and she saw Annabeth fall into Percy's arms, crying.

Calypso crept away, blushing awkwardly.

* * *

November had begun and it was incredibly cold. Leo could withstand it because of his fire powers etc, but everyone else was freezing their butts off. Leo would walk around without a coat and then everyone would glare at him. He would shrug cheekily, and say, "Khione is no match for the Master of Flames!"

The mountains around the school were icy and gray. The ground was covered in frost all the time. Hagrid was wearing a thousand layers of clothes.

The Quidditch season was beginning, and Calypso really couldn't see the appeal to the game. It was just flying on dusty old broomsticks throwing balls around and getting hurt. Who would want to play such a game? _Don't be a buzzkill,_ a voice in the back of her mind said. _Have some fun!_

Calypso knew that Harry would start his first match on Saturday after a lot of training. Gryffindor vs Slytherin! Oh how Calypso _hated_ those Slytherins!

Hermione was more relaxed about breaking rules, and she and the others were out in the freezing courtyard on Friday, and she and Annabeth had made bright blue flames appear in a jar, with Leo helping out, holding his hand out, covered in white-hot flames, the other arm slung around Calypso protectively. Calypso felt butterflies in her stomach whenever he did that, though they had been Boyfriend and Girlfriend for a long time.

They were standing towards the fire to get warm, when Snape crossed over to the courtyard. The Demigods had mastered their "casual" faces, but apparently, the Wizards had not. Limping, Snape sensed something wrong about the way they looked, and came over. Annabeth extinguished the fire with a mutter and a small unnoticeable flick of her wand. Leo extinguished himself.

"What have you got there, Potter?"

Calypso let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"_Quidditch Through The Ages,_ Professor." Harry showed him the book.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

"That's not a rule!" protested Leo, eyes flashing angrily. Calypso placed a placating hand on his shoulder. The heat that had risen on his skin cooled a little.

"Ten points off for mouthing off!" barked Snape.

"But-" protested Percy.

"Fifteen points off!"

"Profes-" Frank was cut off.

"Do you want me to make it twenty?"

Everyone held their tongues.

Snape limped away.

"What's wrong with his leg?" asked Harry.

"I hope it hurts him," said Ron bitterly.

"That-that-" Leo shook with fury, eyes flashing with a fire that Calypso had never seen before. "He deserves nothing more than to go through Tartarus! No human is allowed to treat another being in that manner!"

Even Calypso couldn't calm him down.

Everyone took a step backwards.

The jar fell out of Hermione's hands and shattered.

Leo threw a fireball at Snape's robe. Unfortunately it caught fire and started to spread.

"Run." Reyna's voice sounded tiny and far away. Then Calypso looked up and saw that Reyna had already taken off running, and was, in fact, tiny and far away.

Leo looked at his hands. Calypso's heart sank as she saw that his face looked slack and blank with shock. "Come on!"

She grabbed him and half dragged half pulled him with her.

Leo looked emotionless all the way.

* * *

That evening, Annabeth and Reyna had gone up to the Ravenclaw Common Room to study, and Nico and Hazel had gone to the Slytherin Common Room to do some spellwork. Frank was in his room trying to figure out how to transfigure something or the other, and Percy was outside with Jason and Piper to do training. Hermione and Ron were conversing next to a window, and Harry had gone to try and get his book back from Snape.

That left Calypso and Leo alone.

"You okay?" she asked him quietly, concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah," replied Leo. "I'm fine!" He gave his usual trademark grin, and winked at her cheekily. "Sorry about earlier. I just kinda blanked out...but I'm fine now! Don't worry!"

"Alright," said Calypso suspiciously, though she let it go. She swore she saw Leo breathe a tiny sigh of relief.

"Look," said Leo. "Harry's back."

"Let's go," said Calypso, and walked over to them. She sat down, just when Harry arrived.

"Did you get it?" asked Hermione.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" complained Ron.

"What's the matter?" asked Calypso, seeing Harry's face.

"Snape's leg was bloody and horrible," Harry said breathlessly. "Filch was giving Snape bandages, and Snape was saying something about that three-headed dog and how he was supposed to keep track of them all at once!"

"Keep track of all what...?" asked Ron.

"Heads," groaned Hermione and whacked him in the head with _Hogwarts, A History._

"Well, then he saw me," said Harry. "And I had to run. But you know what this means? He tried to get past that dog on Halloween! That's where he was going! He's after whatever that thing's guarding-"

"He's a dog!" objected Calypso heatedly. "Not a thing!"

"Calypso!" said Leo, though he smiled jokingly and shuffled closer.

"He's after whatever that _dog_ is guarding," said Harry, exaggerating _dog._ "And I'd bet my broomstick that _he _let that troll in to make a diversion!"

"No he wouldn't," said Hermione, eyes wide. "I know he's not very nice but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe!"

"Honestly Hermione," snapped Ron. "You think all teachers are saints or something."

"I think Harry's right," spoke up Leo. "Snape is evil enough to put Gaea to shame. Scratch that, that's not true. Gaea's _way_ more evil, but it's just an expression, but really, who is Snape more evil than? It can't be Kronos, maybe Hera...? No, Hera is also more evil-"

"Leo!" Calypso snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Stay on subject!"

"Right!" Leo snapped to attention. "But what's he after? What _is_ that thing guarding?"

"Dog!" reminded Calypso.

"Right. _Dog."_

* * *

The next morning was cold, but bright. Calypso used some of her Titaness Magic to make her robes a non-itchy very warm wool. It got cold in a stone castle!

The Great Hall smelled of fried sausages and eggs, and was filled with talking students.

Calypso sat down next to Leo, who was tinkering with something under the table.

"What are you making?" asked Piper.

"Extra Super Binoculars," responded Leo, forehead creased in concentration.

"Eat something?" suggested Jason.

"Um, okay," said Leo and passed Jason the jam, though the holder slipped out of his fingers, slamming onto Jason's plate, cracking the china jam holder and spilling broken china and jam on Jason's sausages.

"Thanks," said Jason sarcastically. "I always wanted to eat china and jam infused sausages."

"Why not?" asked Percy, laughing. "It's good for you!"

"No it's not," said Frank. "The china will-oh, it's a joke."

That made everyone laugh even harder.

* * *

The demigods went to the top row to watch.

"These are the best seats!" whispered Leo excitedly, as he took out his binoculars to watch.

The fifteen brooms rose up, high into the air. The game had begun.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor-what an excellent Chaser that girl is and rather attractive, too-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

The Weasley Twins' friend Lee Jordan was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver's, last year's reserve-back to Johnson and-no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes-Flint flying like an eagle up there-he's going to score...no, stopped by an excellent move by..." Lee's commentary faded into noisy buzzing in the background, and Calypso was utterly bored.

After a while, she started to doze off...

_She was standing in a dark forest. Something about it seemed vaguely familiar but she couldn't place it exactly._

Where am I?_ she thought, taking in her surroundings. There wasn't much to take in. Just darkness with trees and grass._

_Calypso started to walk along the trees, getting more confused with each step. Why was she here?_

_She was walking in the undergrowth, and started when an owl hooted behind her._

_"Just an owl," she told herself. That didn't stop the fear creeping along her spine._

_"...trying to get past the three-headed beast," Calypso heard, starting as she whirled around. Nobody was there._

_She walked forward a couple feet, and hid behind a tree._

_A cloaked figure was bending down, and she couldn't see his face._

_"Severus is onto us," the raspy voice hissed. "You must get him off your trail."_

_"Yes master," the other voice answered. "I will." There was something very familiar about that voice...what was it? _

_"Failure is not an option," the raspy voice hissed. The voice sounded threatening, and frankly, though Calypso hated it, she was afraid. So when the voice snapped, "Well?" she wasn't expecting the venom in it, and started._

_Calypso gasped, and took a step backwards. CRACK! She had stepped on a twig._

_The cloaked figure whirled around, standing up. "Who's there!?"_

_Calypso yelped and stumbled backwards. The cloaked figure advanced. Calypso kept backing up, until she felt something hit her back. Throwing a fleeting glance over her shoulder, she saw that she had backed up into a tree. Looking forward again, she saw the cloaked figure get closer._

_She managed to twist around the tree, but not before the cloaked figure grabbed her leg. _

_Pain sliced up from where the creature's nails-claws?-sliced her leg. With a yell, Calypso shot a bolt of electricity at the figure's hand and ran when the hand went off with a hiss of pain. _

_She didn't know where to run, this place was everywhere, she couldn't breathe, breathe, and suddenly the figure was right in front of her, cloak billowing out maliciously behind it, and Calypso was scared and terrified, paralyzed with fear, she could do nothing-_

"Calypso!" Leo was shaking her awake. "We won, we won, the Gryffindors won! One hundred seventy to sixty!"

"Huh?" Calypso blinked sleep out of her eyes, and then shot up in her seat like a bottle cork. "Forest! Dead! Figure! What?"

"Sunshine?" Leo was looking confusedly at her.

"Don't call me that," grumbled Calypso, calming down. "And yay! We won! Whatever."

"C'mon," laughed Leo. "Let's go to our Common Room, Sunshine."

"Y-yeah," said Calypso, mustering up a shaky smile. "I think that would be best."

She let Leo lead her up to the Gryffindor Common Room and sat down on the sofa, Leo blabbering about the match next to her.

"And then Harry's broom was just acting all crazy, Annabeth said Snape jinxed it! Oh yeah, I got to throw another fireball! Woo!" Leo pumped his fists up in the air. The next thing he muttered was so soft she hardly caught it. "I just wish I didn't have to harm a person...but oh well. He's evil!"

"Yeah, yeah," Calypso stood up. "Listen, Leo. I want to take a nap. I'll meet you at dinner?"

"Yeah, but didn't you already take a nap during the match?" Leo's eyes were cloudy with disappointment.

"I'll catch up with you at dinner," said Calypso distractedly.

"Okay, fine," said Leo. "Just, don't be late!"

"I won't!" said Calypso, already trotting up the stairs.

When she got to the room, she plopped on her bed, not noticing the figure behind her. She closed her eyes, when a hand clamped over her mouth.

Her eyes flew open, to meet a black hood covering the face. She tried to scream, but the figure's voice sounded. _"Silencio!"_

Her voice went mute. Then the voice hissed, _"Stupefy!"_ and the world went dark.

* * *

Leo was sitting at the Gryffindor dining table, joking around, when something felt off. He surveyed the table, and found everyone he was looking for...except one. He looked up at the clock. Fifteen minutes into dinner.

He put his knife and fork down, and looked around, worry clamping his belly and making it impossible to eat.

Piper had arrived before, and she hadn't said _anything_ about her roommate. She would have come in with the girl if her roommate was there!

"Hey guys," Leo's voice sounded unsteady and shaky to his own ears.

"Yeah?" Ron, Hermione and the other demigods stopped their conversations to look at him. They must have detected the tone of desperate urgency in his voice.

"H-has," Leo stopped and cleared his throat. Now they were all looking at him.

"Leo?" Piper asked. "Please continue."

Leo's hands started to tremble.

"Has anyone seen Calypso?"

* * *

Calypso blinked open her eyes blearily, and went to rub her eyes. In doing so, she noticed the rough metal encircling her wrists.

"Great," she said aloud to no one in particular. "I'm kidnapped, and now they chained me to the wall?"

She tried to get up, only to have a stabbing pain in her leg. She pulled the robes away, and her eyes widened. "No..."

Her shoes were covered in mud and leaves, as if she'd been running through the forest, and her leg was slashed up and bloody, exactly where the figure in her dream had clawed her.

"No..."

**Was that a cliffhanger? Did you like it? An extra-special request from someone! So here is your request. Feel free to make requests, as long as they aren't too drastic to change the storyline.**

**Anyway, peace out!**


	11. Leo XI

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, or the lines from the actual book**

**Hey. I'm finally back! And here's what I added onto the chapter! Plus, there are too many reviews to answer to...so I can't answer. But I appreciate them all!**

** Random Person, why have you forsaken me? I have always looked forward to your informative and creative reviews!**

**Oh well. I'll miss you.**

**Also, I like to start a new chapter as soon as I have forty-five reviews...just sayin'.**

**And I've been diagnosed with high cholesterol and ODD, Oppositional Defiance Disorder. :(**

* * *

**Leo**

"No, no, no!" Leo was pacing around a hallway, worried out of soul and body. He was frantic. Annabeth and Reyna had searched around the North Area of the castle, Nico and Hazel the South Area, Percy and Harry the East Area, Frank and Ron the West Area, Piper the classrooms, and Jason the outdoors, while Leo had searched the corridors.

"I'm sorry," said Annabeth, not looking very sorry at all. "We couldn't find her."

"Hey!" Percy lowered his head to whisper something in Annabeth's ear. Leo didn't know what it was, but he hated himself for making Percy say something that made Annabeth look horrified.

"We'll find her," promised Piper, laying an arm over his shoulder.

"Hopefully soon," whispered Leo, a few tears making way down his face. It was all _his_ fault. Had he followed her and _protected_ her, this would not have happened! Had he _been _there for her, she would not be gone! It was _all his fault._

Leo turned and ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, ignoring the shouts behind him. He was going to save Calypso.

* * *

Christmas was coming. Leo's jokes were now completely half-hearted.

In mid-December, Hogwarts was covered in several feet of snow. The lake was frozen solid (something that Percy complained about), and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching snowballs so they kept bouncing of Quirrel's turban.

Calypso was gone. She wouldn't be there to celebrate their first Christmas together. And he'd spent so much time making her present. Since before he'd died.

The few owls that managed to get through the horrible weather had to be nursed back into shape by Hagrid before they could fly and deliver mail again.

Only Calypso could nurse Leo's heart back into shape.

The others had tried to get Leo to be more cheerful again, but a broken heart was not something you could easily fix. _All my fault. All mine. All-my-fault._ The fact that he thought it was his fault didn't make it easier.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. The students so they could go home to their families, the demigod couples so they could have 'alone' time together, and Leo, so he could find Calypso.

While the House Common Rooms were warm and cozy with huge fires, the icy cold hallways were windy and the panes rattled in the wind in the classrooms. Snape's dungeon was the worst, where the breath was mist as they tried to keep as close as they could to their steaming hot cauldrons.

"I do feel so sorry," said Draco Malfoy in Potions. "For all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

He was looking at Harry and the American demigods as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle laughed. Leo's fists tightened, crushing his powdered spine of lionfish. _At the moment, this Christmas I had been hiding in a sewer. Shove off, big pile of Schist._ Percy ignored him, blabbering to Frank, as Frank rolled his eyes, not having heard the jibe that had been thrown at him. Jason and Piper were lovey-dovey staring into each other's eyes. Harry ignored him, and Hazel and Nico both gritted their teeth and kept on working.

When Leo left the dungeons with Nico, who had awkwardly slung his arm around Leo's shoulder, not knowing what exactly to do since they weren't close at all, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor. Two huge feet were sticking out at the bottom told Leo that Hagrid was behind it. Thinking about Christmas made his mind go right back Calypso, which made him accidentally set the tips of the branches on fire. Nico made the fire shadow-travel to his dad's palace, probably setting Persephone's garden on fire. Oh well.

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Malfoy's icy drawl came from behind Leo and Nico. "Are you trying to earn some extra credit, Valdez? Hoping to bring good grades back home to your _mummy_ Valdez? Oh wait, _you don't have one!_ I bet she gave you away, being irresponsible and stupid! She probably never even loved you-"

Leo's rage had boiled up with every word, and now it was more fiery than the deepest pits of hell.

Nico held Leo back as he fought to free himself to attack Malfoy. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT_ MI_ _MAMÁ_, YOU-YOU-YOU PRICK!"

Snape came up the stairs. "Is there a problem?" he asked smoothly, gaze sliding from the smirk on Malfoy's face, to the furious expression on Leo's and then to Nico's cool, reserved mask, who was also holding Leo by the arms.

"No there isn't Professor," said Nico.

"Good," snapped Snape. He, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walked away, Malfoy sending scathing smirks back to the two.

Leo shivered with rage after Nico let him go. "Why'd you hold me back, I could have taken him-"

"We saw what happened," a familiar voice interrupted. "Are you okay?"

Leo looked into Harry's emerald eyes, Harry taking a step backwards.

Leo's eyes were no longer dark brown, they were bright, fire red, filled with flames and molten lava, anger as bright and sharp as the sun.

Ron looked a little scared.

_Calm down,_ Leo thought. _I can't hurt anyone else, not after _mamá.

"Yes," Leo said, taking a deep breath. "I'm fine."

Ron let out a sigh. "Bloody expression, I thought you were going to bloody murder me, that's how you looked!"

"And you?" Harry looked over to Nico. "You okay?"

"I wasn't provoked," said Nico. "I'm fine."

"I don't know why you're asking him," sniffed Ron. "He's a bloody _Slytherin!"_

"He's a good person," said Harry. "Can't you see? The other Slytherins hate him! And his sister!"

"Gee, thanks," muttered Nico. Leo blinked, eyes wide.

"Did Nico just - was _Nico_ just sarcastic?"

"No," muttered Nico.

"Yes, I heard you!" said Leo, anger momentarily forgotten. "_Nico,_ the son of Hades was sarcastic!"

"And then there's that," said Hermione. "He's a demigod, not a wizard."

"He _is?"_ Hagrid's voice boomed from behind them.

"No!" said Leo. "It's a-a game! Yeah, a game!"

"Okay," said Hagrid, forgetting about the whole demigod thing. "Come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

The five of them (Nico, Ron, Leo, Harry and Hermione) followed Hagrid and his tree to the Great Hall, where the Professors except for Snape were putting up Christmas decorations.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree-put it in the far corner, would you?"

The hall looked amazing. It took even Leo's breath away, who could have made something much better, but the entire hall reminded him of Calypso, someone that no teacher had asked about after the demigods told Dumbledore who had organized a private search and told the staff that she had a family emergency and had to leave early. He didn't want to cause unnecessary panic in the staff _and_ in the school.

Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung around the walls, and no less then twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one," said Hermione. "And that reminds me-Harry, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the Library."

"Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, looking away from Flitwick, who had golden bubbles floating quickly out of his wand and encircling the branches of the new tree.

"The library?" said Hagrid, walking out of the Great Hall with them. Leo felt a bit bitter that they hadn't asked _his_ opinion, but then againm they hadn't asked for Nico's either. "Just before the holidays?" continued Hagrid. "Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

"Oh, we're not working," said Harry cheerfully.

"Ever since you mentioned Nicholas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is," said Leo, grabbing some metal from his robe and staring to bend it into the shape of a heart.

A few weeks ago, a little after Calypso had disappeared, Hagrid had invited them to tea in his hut, then let slip that what the dog was guarding had something to do with Nicholas Flamel.

"You _what?"_ Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here-I've told yeh-drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."

"We just want to know who he is," said Nico. "Unless you'll tell us and save us time?"

"I'm sayin' nothin'," said Hagrid gruffly.

"Well, back to the Library!" said Leo, striking a heroic pose, and they left behind a disgruntled Hagrid.

"You find her yet?" whispered Harry to Leo.

"Any news about her?" asked Hermione.

Leo shook his head, speeding up, feeling tears threaten to spill out of the corners of his eyes as soon as they asked.

He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. _I am _so _pathetic._

"Annabeth and Reyna are meeting us in the Library," said Hermione.

"Where are Percy and Jason?" asked Nico.

"Th-they said they would try to go t-training somewhere," replied Leo, flinching at the waver in his voice and the weakness it portrayed. "They said so this morning."

"Hazel?" asked Harry.

"She left with Neville, something to do with him messing up his homework," said Nico.

"Piper and Frank?" asked Ron.

"Meeting us in the Library as well," replied Hermione.

When they got to the Library, Hermione made Ron go with her, Nico go with Reyna, Harry go with Leo, Piper go with Annabeth, and Frank go alone to search up the books.

Harry and Leo went over to the Restricted Area.

"Why are we here?" asked Leo._ "No creo que se supone que debemos estar aquí..."_

"What did you say?" asked Harry, confused.

Leo laughed softly. "I said that I don't think we're supposed to be here."

"I think Flamel's somewhere in there," whispered Harry.

"Really?" asked Leo. _I don't think Flamel would be in the Restricted Area..._

Leo shrugged. Who was he to question why Harry thought that?

"What are you looking for, boys?"

"Nothing," said Harry before Leo had a chance to reply.

Madam Pince shook a feather duster at them. "Get out!"

The two quickly left the Library then waited for the others.

Five minutes later, Annabeth and Hermione joined them.

"You will keep looking when I'm away, won't you?" asked Hermione.

"Does that mean you didn't find anything?" asked Leo.

"Yes," replied Annabeth glumly. "And before you ask, the others already went to lunch."

"We'll send you an owl if we find anything," promised Harry. "And you can ask your parents if they know who Flamel is. It'd be safe to ask them."

"Very safe, as they're both dentists." Hermione rolled her eyes.

* * *

Once Hermione was gone, the holiday started, and Leo went to bed on Christmas Eve, not expecting any presents. Actually, nobody of the Seven or Two did, but Leo had a surprise for them.

When he woke up, he didn't bother getting out of his pajamas to look at the presents at the foot of his bed.

Harry, Ron, Frank, Percy, and Jason were doing the same. Neville was gone, home for the holidays. Leo had sent his present for Neville with his phoenix, who was flying to Neville to deliver the present.

"Let's open one by one," suggested Percy. "Each of us opens one, then it starts all over until all the presents are opened."

"I'm game," shrugged Frank.

Jason nodded.

Leo could hardly wait until they opened _his_ present. He nodded.

Both Ron and Harry smiled in agreement.

"I want to go first!" said Ron. He picked up the first thing that was on his pile.

A neatly wrapped rectangle with gray wrapping paper and brown owls with a silver ribbon tying it together; it was impeccably wrapped, looked like something from the internet, machine made.

Inside was a book; _Quidditch Through The Ages._ From Annabeth. Ah. That made sense. "It's a book from Annabeth," said Ron.

"I'm next," said Harry, looking amazed at the gifts he'd gotten. The neatly wrapped rectangle he got looked exactly the same as Ron's...Leo smirked. Annabeth had probably gotten a book for _everyone._

Inside was _Quidditch Through The Ages_, exactly like Ron's. "Fun. Reading about Quidditch, not playing Quidditch."

* * *

Somewhere in her muggle home, Hermione smiled at her new book; _Black Beauty._

* * *

"I wonder what Annabeth got me," said Percy, searching through his presents (which he gleefully admired) until he got to Annabeth.

After he opened it, his grin went wider and wider. "A blue Camp Half-Blood t-shirt! Aww, thank you Annie!" Leo swore he could hear Annabeth yell, "Don't call me that!" all the way from the Ravenclaw Tower.

Frank opened Annabeth's gift to him. "It's a...book about animals. _Wildlife &amp; Magical Creatures."_

"That's Annabeth for you," joked Leo.

Jason glanced at him, eyes lighter now that Leo had made another joke.

Leo felt one more emotion bottle up inside him; grief.

Jason opened his from Annabeth. "Um..._Quidditch Through The Ages_ again. Why does she assume I'm on the team?"

"You're not?" asked Percy.

"He's not," said Harry.

Leo sliced through the wrapping paper with a small steel knife, and widened his eyes with an evil grin at what was inside. _"Traps &amp; Automatons For Demigods._ I wonder where she got this...it looks familiar..."

"Yep," said Percy. "Saw it when I went on the Quest in the Labyrinth on Hephaestus's work table."

Leo's grin widened, but he felt another piece of him crack and fall into the dark abyss of depression. Oh, why was his beautiful Calypso taken from him...

"Let's find Jason's present to us..." Harry rummaged through the pile of presents. "A flashlight. Thank you Jason. I really needed this." He was holding a green flashlight.

"Note the sarcasm," said Percy.

"I got a flashlight for each of you..." Jason muttered.

"Really?" exclaimed Frank in exasperation, who had a flashlight covered in zoo animals.

Leo sighed. "A fire-themed flashlight?"

"It's blue!" shouted Percy, hugging the flashlight to his chest and jumping around the room in excitement and happiness.

"Mine is maroon," mumbled Ron. "Why maroon?"

"Okay," said Percy with an excited squeal. "I'm done with waiting around. I'm getting right to it!" He rummaged through his pile, unwrapping each one and throwing it in another pile. "A bejeweled fish...really Hazel!? A guinea pig plushie from Frank...who told you about that...Annabeth! From Piper, a box of..." Here he turned bright red and deposited the box in his trunk as quick as he could. "A purple toga from Reyna...a box of BLUE PANCAKES! JACKPOT!" He jumped in joy, scattering his pile of presents everywhere.

"And now there's this present..." he pointed to a lumpy package.

"My mom," said Ron. "I told her that you four, Piper, C-calypso-" here he threw a quick glance at Leo. "-Reyna, Nico, Hazel and Annabeth and Harry weren't expecting presents so here they are, and she's made you a Weasley sweater."

Percy opened it to find a blue sweater with the letters 'PJ' on it in green. He put it on happily.

"Now...what's this?" he unpacked the last present, a messily wrapped parcel, then stared at Leo with wonder.

Inside was a bronze statuette of him holding Annabeth close to him.

"Thank you Leo," he said. "I love it."

Leo began to fidget. The piece that had fallen into the abyss started crawling back up again. "It was nothing..."

"I will get every present open now!" said Jason in a horrible French accent. He started to unwrap his presents, staring in wonder down at them. "A bejeweled eagle from Hazel...what's with her and bejeweling? A brick plushie from Frank..." He looked at Frank.

"It was meant to mock you on your many times of falling unconscious," shrugged Frank. Leo let a small smirk climb onto his features.

Jason sighed. "A love letter from Piper...wait what? YES! I LOVE HER TOO! A purple toga from Reyna...really Percy? A stick of _Trident_ bubble-gum? A new coin-holder from Nico...for my magic coin probably...and...Leo..."

He held up a statuette of Piper. "She's gorgeous...thank you."

He then pulled out of a parcel a light blue sweater with the letter 'J' on it in gold.

Frank started while Jason was admiring his sweater. "A dragon plushie from Hazel...she stole my idea! Huh! A box of chocolate from Piper...what? A stick of _Trident_ bubble-gum again, Percy? A purple toga from Reyna...what's with her and purple togas? A Mythomagic Set from Nico...THANK YOU SO MUCH NICO!"

He unpacked a purple sweater with the letters 'FZ' on it in scarlet. "How does she know my size...?"

He then unpacked another parcel, and looked up at Leo.

He held up a statuette of Hazel riding Arion. "Leo...she's amazing. How did you do this...you're amazing!"

Leo smiled. "Thanks." Another piece of him started crawling up.

Ron started again. "A bejeweled chess knight from Hazel...a...chess piece plushie? Frank? Bloody...really? A stick of gum...why, Percy? Why? A chocolate tart from Piper...a chocolate frog from Reyna...AAAAAGH!" Ron had just unpacked a human skeleton's hand. "Really Nico? Gave me a bloody heart attack! Ugh...maroon..."

He had just unpacked a sweater from Mrs. Weasley. He unpacked Leo's present.

Leo held his breath. Would he like it?

Ron looked up at Leo. Inside were bronze automaton chess pieces...enchanted for Wizards' Chess. "You made these?" Leo nodded. "Bloody things, these are amazing! They are bloody wonderful, Leo."

Another piece started crawling back up.

"Now me..." Harry unwrapped the first one. "A flute from Hagrid...a fifty pence piece from the Dursley's...you can have it Ron." He gave it to Ron. "A sweater from Mrs. Weasley...a tiny bejeweled broomstick from Hazel...a broomstick plushie from Frank...a box of chocolates from Piper...she gave everyone chocolate, didn't she...a stick of bubble-gum from Percy...always you, always you..." Percy smirked. "A Pumpkin Pasty from Reyna...some sort of iron keychain from Nico...and a statuette of a broomstick from Leo. Thanks!"

Leo felt another piece crawl up.

"Then a box of fudge from Mrs. Weasley and a box of chocolate frogs from Hermione. Then there's this..." Harry tried the silvery cloak on. It rendered him invisible. He took it off. "Leo, open yours."

"Fine!" laughed Leo. "A bejeweled statue of Festus from Hazel...thank you Hazel! A plushie of Festus...Gods, how did you make this?"

"Custom-made in New Rome," said Frank.

"A Festus-shaped chocolate cake from Piper with a picture of Festus to boot...is everything going to revolve around Festus? A stick of _Trident_ bubble-gum...Percy, no comment. A box of nuts and bolts from Reyna...thanks...a Stygian Iron hammer from Nico..."

"Is that what this keychain is made of?" asked Harry.

"Probably," answered Leo. "A fiery red sweater from Mrs. Weasley...and...and..."

Every piece of him that had crawled back up from the abyss immediately crashed back down. He trailed off, eyes wide at the present that lay on his lap. "And a picture of me and Calypso...together...with Festus...from Calypso..." He stood up, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. "I...I have to go..." he made a run for the bathroom, tears splashing down his cheeks when he couldn't hold them in any longer, and he collapsed against the wall, sobbing, and clutching the photo of Calypso, him, and Festus.

* * *

At dinner, there was Christmas surprise; a hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich, gravy and cranberry sauce-and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet in the tables.

Leo pulled a wizards cracker with Frank, and it blasted them with red smoke and three Japanese Kimonos for men, which he gladly passed over to the Japanese Second Year Honda Kiku in Ravenclaw.

Fred and Harry pulled a wizards cracker which exploded in a cloud of blue smoke and gave them an admirals hat (which they gave to Lukas Bondevik, a quiet Norwegian Second Year in Ravenclaw), a frying pan (which they gave to Elizaveta Héderváry, a Hungarian Gryffindor Second Year), and several white mice, alive and squeaking.

Up at the Teachers Table, Dumbledore was wearing a flowered bonnet.

After the turkey came flaming Christmas puddings, and Leo ate his piece without putting out the fire. Percy W almost broke his teeth on a Galleon in his slice, and Hagrid kept asking for more wine until he finally kissed Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who giggled.

Leo had no idea she could giggle.

* * *

At night, Leo couldn't sleep. He lay there, looking at the top of his bed, until he heard some swishing and the sound of feet on the floor.

Leo silently got out of his bed and watched Harry pull out his Invisibility Cloak. "What are you doing?"

Harry just about jumped out of his skin. "Don't scare me like that, and I'm going to the Restricted Area of the books to see if I can find Nicholas Flamel."

"Let me come with you." Leo was bored out of his mind, and maybe this was how he could redeem himself from boredom?

"Sure..." Harry seemed hesitant, but Leo couldn't blame him.

Leo climbed out of bed, and Harry threw the cloak over him. The two climbed through the dormitory, and through the portrait.

"Who's there?" squawked the Fat Lady.

The two stayed silent until they reached the Restricted End of the library. Leo was about to light his hand on fire, but Harry shook his head, holding up a lamp, and mouthing that he didn't want the cloak to catch fire. Fair enough.

Harry started looking through books as Leo held up the lantern, making sure there was light so he could see.

Letting his gaze travel, Leo saw that there was a considerable amount of dust on the shelves. He noticed things, like a dark stain on one of the book spines.

A grunting noise brought him back to reality, and he saw Harry heaving a large black and silver book onto his knee. Before he could say something, Harry opened the book and a bloodcurdling shriek pierced the silence.

It took Leo less than a second to realize that the book was screaming.

"Hurry!" he yelled at Harry, who snapped the book shut and shoved it into the shelf. The screaming still went on.

Leo pulled Harry with him, shoving the cloak over both of them and grabbing the lamp. They could hear footsteps on the corridor outside. The door opened and there stood Filch, grinning maniacally. The two ducked under his arm and ran out the library.

Leo ran up stairs after stairs, hardly paying attention to where he was going. Harry followed him, equally panicked. The two heard voices. It was Filch and Professor Snape.

"This way!" Harry hissed at Leo, having found a door to a room where they could hide.

Filled with relief, Leo followed Harry inside, jumping as the door shut quickly. He lit his fingertips on fire, and illuminated the room.

The room looked like an unused classroom. The desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket. But there was something propped up against the wall that looked like it didn't belong there. And it was facing towards them.

It was a mirror, high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved at the top: _E__rised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

_What does it mean? _wondered Leo. _It's not Greek, or Creak-and-Squeak._

Harry moved closer to it, and Leo followed, the both of them standing in front of the mirror. Leo watched Harry intently, sure if something evil was in it something would have happened already.

Harry clapped his hands over the mouth and whirled around the room, as if looking for someone.

"You okay, man?" asked Leo.

"I see people," breathed Harry. "People next to me that aren't you. I think it's my mum and dad."

Leo peered at himself. Standing behind his reflection was a beautiful Latina woman, smile wrinkles around her mouth, her long wavy dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, and grease all over her work overalls. She seemed to be crying. Standing next to her was a pale-skinned eleven-year-old, Auburn hair pulled back in a braid, brown eyes warm and kind.

Tears started trailing down his cheeks. He felt them, wet and noiseless, slipping down his face like rainwater. "Mama...Calypso..." Clearing his throat and rubbing his face, he turned to Harry. "I want to go back."

Harry tore his eyes away from the mirror. "Yes. I'll show Ron, and you can go to bed."

"If you're coming tomorrow, I'll go," said Leo, staring at Esperanza and Calypso.

"I'll be back," promised Harry, talking to both the mirror and Leo.

* * *

The morning after, Leo was dreamy, thinking about his mother and Calypso, where they were right now. Well, he knew where his mother was. Elysium. He just didn't know where Calypso was.

Walking down to where Harry and Ron were, he noticed they were talking about the mirror.

"I'm going back tomorrow," said Harry.

"Don't," Ron said, but he looked like he was losing the fight.

"I'll go with him," promised Leo. Ron looked even more unhappy.

Leo smiled at the thought of Esperanza and Calypso.

* * *

That night, the two found their way to the mirror much more quickly.

They sat down, both content to stare at their loved ones for all night, when a voice spoke.

"Back again?"

Leo slowly looked behind him. Harry looked as if someone had told him he was a ghost and the world was a dream.

Albus Dumbledore sat on one of the desks against the wall.

"I-I didn't see you, sir," stammered Harry.

Leo made a noise in between a squeak and a squeal. What? He may have defeated Gaea, but this was the Headmaster!

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"But I don't need glasses," muttered Leo.

"So," said Dumbledore, sitting on the floor with Leo and Harry. "You, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"I didn't know it was called that," said Leo. _It certainly isn't Greek or Latin._

"But I expect you've realized by now what it does?"

"It - well - it shows me my family-"

"And it shows my mother and Calypso," interrupted Leo, feeling a pang of grief as he was reminded that his mother was lost forever, and Calypso was lost as well, though hopefully only temporarily.

"And it showed your friend Ron as Head Boy," said Dumbledore.

"How did you know-?" started Harry.

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently. "Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?"

"The things we don't have?" suggested Leo, bitterness tracing his voice.

Harry shook his head.

"Let me explain," said Dumbledore. "The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"

Leo nodded.

"It shows us what we want...whatever we want..." said Harry slowly.

"Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, Harry, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. You, Leo, who lost your beloved mother and your dearest, most trusted friend, see them standing next to you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of them all. However, the mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. People have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible."

Leo swallowed a lump in his throat.

"The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, and I ask you two not to go looking for it again. If you ever _do _run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"

Harry stood up. "Sir? Can I ask you something?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Of course."

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."

Harry nodded slowly, and Dumbledore leaned over to whisper in Leo's ear, "We _will_ find the Titaness, Leo. We will not give up. You _will _be reunited with her."

Leo swallowed thickly, and nodded.

Only when he was in bed did he allow the tears to flow freely.

* * *

A girl was chained to a wall, her head hanging limply.

"Tell us!" a feral voice growled, raspy and resonating with pure power.

"I will never tell you the secret to become immortal!" spat the girl, her dark auburn hair hanging around her head in clumpy strands. She raised her head. Bruises covered her face, and blood was running down her cheek. Grime coated her entire body. "I will not betray my family!"

"Very well then," the voice boomed. "We have tortured you for months, yet you will not give up the secret of the Gods. You have earned yourself punishment, Titaness."

And Calypso screamed.

**A/N**

**The added on part of the document is much better, don't ya think?**


End file.
